


Третий путь

by Gevion



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Orphans, Pre-Slash, Pseudo-Incest, References to Drugs, Slow Build, Superheroes, Superpowers, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Что Брюс знает об этом ребенке? В официальных бумагах лишь крохи: Кларк Джозеф Кент, тринадцать полных лет. День рождения — двадцать девятое февраля, появился на свет в роддоме города Смолвиль, штат Канзас. Родители владели ранчо, погибли во время урагана год назад. История медицинских наблюдений пустует. Пара строк о младшей школе Смолвиля, запись о переводе в приют Святого Свитина в Готэме. Больше ничего.





	Третий путь

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды fandom Metropolis DC 2019.

**Год первый**

Для встречи с мэром насчет открытия приюта Брюс выбирает худший из возможных дней. В Готэме ливень. Разгар буднего дня, на мемориальном мосту Кейна яблоку негде упасть. Вереница машин растянулась по всей длине. Дождь то ослабевает, то набирает силу, видимость плохая, скорость движения почти на нуле. Радиодиджей зачитывает неутешающую погодную сводку: ливень стихнет лишь через несколько часов.

У такси в крайнем правом ряду открывается дверца и наружу, пригибаясь под порывами ветра, вылезает человек. По-видимому, белый воротничок, отчаявшийся добраться до рабочего места: серый офисный костюм, прилизанные волосы, сутулая осанка. Пару мгновений клерк смотрит наверх, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Затем пригибается, чтобы забрать из салона дипломат.

— На твоем месте я бы уселся обратно, приятель. Неудачный день для прогулки, — ворчит под нос шофер Брюса.

Клерк озирается, прижимая дипломат к груди, захлопывает дверцу и, больше не глядя по сторонам, припускает трусцой. Брюс на секунду представляет, что делает то же: вышагивает из машины и направляется в город. Сперва между рядами автомобилей до конца моста, потом мимо парка Шелдона. За кованой решеткой ветер рвет сочную листву, капли стекают за ворот, пахнет чистотой. Центральные улицы, квартал Даймонд, Робинсон Парк, Сити — у воображаемого Готэма нет конца.

Настоящий Готэм не так велик и с каждой минутой все быстрее тает в потоках дождя.

Шофер поправляет зеркало заднего вида, молчание явно действует ему на нервы. «Нужно заговорить», — думает Брюс. Ненавязчиво поинтересоваться, как давно шофер работает в агентстве, потом спросить про семью — на безымянном пальце у него кольцо, в бумажнике наверняка есть фото. Он вполне похож на беспечного семьянина, который всегда готов выложить незнакомцу имена детей.

— Может быть, стоило проехать по туннелю, — извиняющимся тоном произносит шофер. — Да и там наверняка то же самое. А сверху хотя бы вид.

До конца моста они доползают к двум часам дня. На углу Кэмерон-стрит и Шнапп-авеню установлен знак «осторожно, дети», и шофер послушно сбрасывает скорость. Справа медленно проплывает белоснежный фасад приюта Святого Свитина. Деньги на ремонт взяли из фонда Марты Уэйн, и хотя работы уже закончены, приют еще закрыт: ленточку должен перерезать сам мэр.

Вдалеке бьют колокола, джазовую импровизацию вновь сменяет заставка радионовостей. Погода, немного политики, немного культуры, напоследок — тревожная статистика: в самом разгаре сезон торнадо. Шофер чуть ерзает в кресле, поправляет зеркало заднего вида.

— Знаете, я благодарен, что мы в Готэме. Слышали, что случилось в Канзасе?

Брюс качает головой.

— По всем каналам крутят. Неподалеку от какого-то городишки — Смолтаун? Смолбридж? — ураган смел с места целый дом. Родители погибли, ребенок остался сиротой. Представляете, выжить единственному из всех…

Брюс безучастно кивает. Даже здесь, в Готэме, не все помнят, что когда-то подобное произошло с ним. Он делает все, чтобы они забыли: становится кем-то еще, кроме сироты — щедрым меценатом, взбалмошным бизнесменом, завсегдатаем колонки светских скандалов. К нему больше не присматриваются, скользят взглядами поверх головы. «Брюс Уэйн? Я его знаю», — говорят о нем, и это правда: чтобы узнать этого Брюса Уэйна, достаточно прочитать парочку статей.

Остаток пути проходит в тишине. Когда Брюс наконец предстает перед Обри Джеймсом, тот охотно пожимает его ладонь.

— Господин мэр. Прошу прощения за опоздание, такой ливень...

Мэр улыбается безмятежно, словно слышит лишь звон монет и шелест новеньких купюр. Брюс доволен: тень мало-помалу становится больше него самого.

* * *

Приют открывают в солнечный понедельник, к приезду прессы улицы блистают чистотой. Мэр Джеймс пожимает руки Брюсу и преподобному Макбрайду, отвечающему за детей, а затем каждому из пятидесяти новых воспитанников. В «Вестнике Готэма» об этом выходит статья. В первых абзацах использовано выражение «светлое будущее». Брюс не сдерживает раздраженный смешок.

— Вижу, вы не разделяете оптимизма нашего мэра, мастер Брюс, — замечает Альфред, опуская перед ним серебряный поднос. Над фарфоровой чашкой плывет аромат бергамота: в это время суток Альфред заваривает Эрл Грей.  
— Только ему не говори.  
— А что слышно по нашему вопросу?

Вместо ответа Брюс зачитывает вслух заголовок другой статьи. «Человек в маске летучей мыши: кровожадное чудовище или ангел возмездия».

Первая стычка Бэтмена с преступниками произошла в августе, первая встреча с представителями полиции — в начале сентября. С тех пор СМИ сходят с ума, а мэр Джеймс спит и видит Бэтмена за решеткой, и он в этом не одинок. Дочитав, Брюс комкает тонкую страницу и запускает бумажный шарик через всю гостиную прямиком в камин.

— Хотел бы я знать, что ваш мстительный друг собирается натворить сегодня, — замечает Альфред, глядя, как остатки газеты рассыпаются в труху. — На ужин у нас курица по-охотничьи. Передавайте ему, чтобы не опаздывал, а то останется без порции.  
— Непременно передам.

К середине ноября долину, в которой стоит поместье, заливает туман. В самом Готэме не так промозгло. В День благодарения Брюса как главного попечителя ждут в приюте. Пятьдесят мальчиков приветствуют его нестройным хором голосов.

— Добро пожаловать, мистер Уэйн! — присоединяется к ним святой отец.

Несмотря на склонность к театральным жестам, преподобный Макбрайд — неплохой человек. Брюс проверял его по законным каналам, а затем через систему распознавания угроз, которой на досуге занимается Альфред.

Брюса проводят по нижнему этажу приюта, приглашают в столовую на праздничный обед. Соблюдены мельчайшие детали ритуала: запеченная индейка, клюквенный соус, картофель, тыквенный пирог. Пока дети и преподобный молятся с закрытыми глазами, Брюс смотрит в окно. На прощание мальчики дарят ему панно из красочных листьев.

— Приезжайте на Рождество!

Брюс ничего не обещает, но машет рукой.

* * *

В Сочельник Альфред настойчиво предлагает положить подарки для детей в красный мешок.

— Надеюсь, это станет доброй традицией. Не желаете надеть белую бороду и колпак? Кажется, у нас на чердаке завалялся костюм Санты. Если прикажете, подошьем и где надо расставим. Будет в самый раз.

Брюсу остается лишь закатить глаза.

Все проходит по тому же сценарию, что и в ноябре: радушие Макбрайда, полная пустых любезностей беседа, приглашение за стол. Одних воспитанников Брюс помнит по именам, других узнает в лицо, но есть и новые дети. Например, вот этот. Трудно определить, сколько ему лет. Не меньше двенадцати. Тринадцать? Преподобный Макбрайд вполголоса говорит о нем:

— Кларк жил с родителями в Канзасе. После их гибели мальчика отправили сюда. — Слова преподобного приглушены рождественской мелодией, льющейся из радиоприемника, но Кларк хмурится, словно расслышал каждое слово. Брюс встречается с ним взглядом, и мальчик не отводит глаза.

В приютской столовой выключен верхний свет, зато гирлянды сияют на полную мощность. Под высокой елью приготовлены стакан молока и блюдце с имбирным печеньем. Обсыпанный веснушками малыш тянет руку к печенью, но его останавливает другой:

— Не знал, что ты такой жадный, Сонни. Оставь Санте хотя бы пару печенюшек. — Дети смеются, и Сонни мигом вспыхивает до корней волос. Отдернув руку, он мямлит себе под нос — можно различить лишь одно слово, да и то с трудом.

— Хочешь отдать их Бэтмену? Нет, дорогуша, вряд ли Бэтмен ест имбирное печенье, — продолжает веселиться задира. — Его не существует, как и Санты.

В дело вмешивается преподобный Макбрайд:

— Уж не знаю, ест ли Бэтмен имбирное печенье в Рождество, но ведь на Хэллоуин ты наряжался Бэтменом, Билли. Неужели ты в него больше не веришь?

Билли смущенно умолкает, а Брюс в очередной раз радуется, что Альфред с ним не ездит — иначе эта сцена непременно припоминалась бы ему на протяжении многих лет.

К закату поднимается метель. Преподобный Макбрайд провожает Брюса, стоя на нижней ступени. Неподалеку ярко горит фигура Санты: свитый из жесткой проволоки каркас обмотан лентами светящихся огоньков.

— Иисус и Санта в их сердцах вынуждены делить место с Бэтменом. Я до сих пор не уверен, кто побеждает.  
— Вряд ли этот преступник имеет право соперничать с Богом, — с осторожностью замечает Брюс.  
— Ну что вы, — качает головой Макбрайд. — Если годы в лоне Церкви чему меня и научили, так это тому, что у надежды много лиц.

* * *

В ночь на первое января Святой Свитин пылает так ярко, что видно за милю, на этот раз настоящим огнем.

В Вест-Сайде масштабный дорожный ремонт, улицы перекрыты, и пожарникам требуется в два раза больше времени, чтобы сюда добраться. Здание быстро пожирает пламя, багряный столб в мутно-сизом полумраке поднимается на высоту. Огнеупорная броня защищает Брюса, но повышение температуры ощущается даже через доспех. Он слышит голос Альфреда в микронаушнике, рев огня, крики детей. Почти всех воспитанников успевает вывести Макбрайд. Парочку малышей выносят на руках старшие ребята, еще пятерых спасает Брюс. Они дрожат — теплая одежда осталась внутри.

— Вот так и нужно праздновать! — кричит тот, кого через пять минут заберут спецназовцы. Он называет себя мистером Гринчем. Кажется, парень перепутал Новый год и Рождество, да и в целом не особенно внимательно смотрел фильм. — Разве не весело? Посмотрите, как мы веселимся! Видишь? А ты, приятель, что насчет тебя? Развеселись!

Опутанный веревкой по рукам и ногам, псих лежит на боку и извивается, как пиявка. Кажется, этот и правда верит во всю чушь, что вылетает из его рта: будто это не поджог, а новогодний подарок для сирот. Будто это не треск лопающейся обшивки, а фейерверки и хлопушки. Будто на озаренных лицах мальчиков не ужас, а восторг. Может, он тоже был сиротой и ненавидит приюты, куда детей сдают на передержку, будто надоедливых питомцев. Может, не был. Разбираться с ним предстоит врачам в Аркхэме, а пока ликвидацией последствий занят Бэтмен.

Вытянув еще одного мальчика из комнаты на втором этаже, он спускается по тросу вниз, отдает ребенка в руки Макбрайду.

— Не хватает Кларка и Сонни. Куда они могли деться?  
— Сонни забыл игрушку, побежал назад, а Кларк — за ним. — Билли смотрит остекленевшим взглядом на языки огня.  
— Когда это было? — перебив преподобного Макбрайда, спрашивает Брюс низким голосом Бэтмена, и Билли отшатывается от него.  
— Я... не знаю, пару минут назад?  
— Хорошо, ты молодчина, — Брюс хлопает Билли по плечу, и тот мигом сдувается, как воздушный шарик. — Не отпускайте детей, святой отец.

Восточное крыло еще держится. Сонни и Кларк должны быть там. Брюс замечает мальчиков в коридоре, дальше, чем предполагал, и устремляется к ним. Измазанный в гари Кларк шагает из огня ему навстречу. Уткнувшийся в мокрую тряпку Сонни — у него на руках.

Не раздумывая, Брюс выталкивает мальчиков на улицу, к подоспевшей скорой, и лишь потом окидывает их взглядом. Сонни вроде бы цел. На Кларке тлеет одежда, на спине — лохмотья, но под ними лишь здоровая плоть. Ни одной царапины, ни единого ожога. За полгода ночных вылазок Брюс повидал всякое, и все же он не может поверить собственным глазам. Что за черт? Он не сразу осознает, что произнес это вслух.

— Мастер Брюс?  
— Я в порядке, Альфред.

Пока Кларка не уводит парамедик, пару мгновений он пристально глядит на Брюса. От проблесков мигалок режет глаза. Затем к Брюсу подходит незнакомый мужчина, и он упускает детей из виду.

— Капитан Джеймс Гордон, полиция Готэма. — Брюс его едва слышит, больше читает по губам.  
— Что будет с мальчиками?  
— Их отправят в Центральную больницу.

Шум становится нестерпимым. Сирены и смех мистера Гринча. Тот вопит: «Вот это веселье!»

Напрягая связки, Гордон старается его перекричать:

— Давайте отойдем?

Так Брюс знакомится с первым полицейским, который готов с ним говорить. Увиденное в пожаре тревожит, но Брюс на время позволяет себе об этом забыть.

**Год второй**

Пасмурный январь и первые дни февраля пролетают так быстро, что кажется, будто новый год начался лишь вчера. На расчистку завалов после пожара уходит неделя, после нее — восстановительные работы. Воспитанников распределяют по временным семьям. Мистера Гринча быстро признают шизофреником и закрывают в Аркхэме — сам мэр Джеймс берет дело на карандаш.

В ночь накануне Дня президентов низкие облака медленно проползают над Готэмом, серым побрюшьем едва не напарываясь на шпили башен. В мутном небе отпечаток бэтсигнала виден особенно хорошо.

Теперь их трое: Бэтмен, рвущийся в бой капитан Гордон и будущий окружной прокурор Дент. Встречи держатся в тайне. В полиции и прокуратуре полно лишних глаз и ушей.

— Ты делаешь то, чего не можем мы, — обычно пожимает плечами Гордон. — Готэму нужен человек, руки которого не связаны клятвой.

Брюса это устраивает. У каждого из его союзников свой мотив. Для Дента это личный крестовый поход. У Гордона на подходе ребенок, и будущий папаша надеется, что успеет сделать Готэм чуточку чище ко времени, когда тот сделает первый шаг.

— Гордон опаздывает. Да где его черти носят, — глухо кашляя, бормочет Дент.

Он много курит. Брюс готов поспорить, со временем ему перестанет хватать пачки в день. Вот что Готэм делает с людьми: находит любую искру и раздувает ее до одержимости, в пламени которой сгорает предыдущая жизнь. Тот, кто в Сан-Франциско выпивал по праздникам, здесь превращается в пьяницу. Тот, кто нюхал снежок в Лос-Анджелесе, вскоре после переезда начинает покупать героин. Тот, кому в Нью-Йорке нравилось просыпаться каждую пятницу в новой постели, в Готэме теряет осторожность. Перерезанное случайным любовником горло или исчезнувший наутро бумажник — кому как повезет.

— Прости, приятель, если отрываем тебя от ужина в тесном кругу летучих мышей, — обращается к Брюсу Дент. — Гордон сказал, что кое-что добыл на Фальконе, а потом как сквозь землю провалился.

Брюс молчит. Две минуты ожидания. Три. Пять. На шестой появляется Гордон.

— Прошу прощения, — он утирает лоб платком, поправляет запотевшие очки. — В участке переполох. Из временной семьи пропало сразу несколько сирот. Надеюсь, к утру найдем последнего. Но я просил Дента зажечь лампочку по другому поводу. Вот что обнаружилось в наших архивах.

Он вытягивает чуть помятую папку из внутреннего кармана плаща.

— Если верить информатору, лет пять назад Джонни Витти, племянник Кармайна Фальконе, интересовался заброшенным участком в доках. Владельцы менялись много раз. Все сделки за последние пять лет заключены с людьми, которые лишь номинально числятся среди жителей Готэма. Ни кредитных историй, ни штрафов за парковку, ни алиментов — ничего, кроме самих имен и подставных адресов.  
— Не слишком-то умная схема, не находишь? — выпуская дым, замечает Харви Дент.

Гордон лишь хмыкает:

— Ты видел Джонни Витти? Он выглядит как не слишком-то умный сукин сын. Наверняка заключал мутные сделки без ведома дяди. Если хотим выяснить, не там ли Витти прячет товар, надо копнуть, но так, чтобы не пронюхал комиссар. Лоэб играет с Фальконе в гольф по выходным. Если прослышит, что я рылся в делах его друга, мне попадет.

Гордон отдает папку Денту. Тот, просмотрев бумаги, перебрасывает ее Бэтмену, как мяч в игре. Обычно Бэтмен исчезает сразу, получив необходимое. В этот раз первым, засунув руки в карманы, уходит Дент. Гордон и Бэтмен остаются наедине. У Брюса есть еще один вопрос.

— Это были мальчики из Святого Свитина? Те, что сбежали?  
— Они самые.

На горизонте проступает тонкая розовая полоска. Брюс кивает Гордону, подходит к краю крыши и срывается в прыжок.

Домой Брюс добирается как раз к бледному рассвету — мутно-серое утро обещает мутно-серый день. Он принимает душ в пещере, переодевается в спортивный костюм, поднимается на лифте в поместье и с благодарностью забирает из рук Альфреда кружку с горячим кофе.

— Я тебя не заслуживаю.  
— Однозначно не заслуживаете, мастер Брюс. Вам стоит отдохнуть.  
— Не смогу уснуть сразу после патруля.  
— Тогда прогуляйтесь. Погода не радует, но ведь завтра будет не лучше.  
— Ты умеешь воодушевить.

Брюс уже натягивает теплую куртку, когда стучат в парадную дверь. Альфред открывает. Его плечи напрягаются, он чуть наклоняется вперед, словно говорит с кем-то значительно ниже, потом отходит в сторону и делает приглашающий жест.

— Похоже, прогулку придется отложить. У нас гость.

На пороге поместья стоит мальчишка. На нем изодранная куртка с чужого плеча. На лбу засохшая кровь, но совсем не видно ран. Брюс не сразу его узнает.

— Может, позвонить вашим родителям? — интересуется Альфред, окинув Кларка взглядом с макушки до грязных ботинок.  
— Думаю, мы это отложим, — вмешивается Брюс.  
— Не желаете снять верхнюю одежду и обувь, молодой человек? Чайник вот-вот закипит.

Альфред принимает у Кларка куртку, забирает ботинки. В гостиной Кларк неловко переминается в носках по персидскому ковру, с осторожностью усаживается на краешек кресла.

— Тем, у кого ты жил, хотелось бы знать, что с тобой все в порядке, — не зная, с чего еще начать, произносит Брюс. Он совершенно не умеет говорить с детьми. Не умел, даже когда сам был ребенком, и с тех пор мало что изменилось.

— Я думал, вы поможете. Как тогда. — И без того имевший несчастный вид Кларк смотрит на него с отчаянием.  
— Тогда?  
— В день пожара. Это были вы, я видел...

«Он знает», — с необъяснимой заторможенностью понимает Брюс, потом мысль повторяется, и вдоль позвоночника, будто ледяной хлыст, продирает страх. Нужно выйти отсюда. Сосредоточиться. Взять себя в руки.

— Я принесу тебе что-нибудь сухое. — Он покидает гостиную быстрым шагом. Прихватив в ванной на первом этаже пару полотенец, заглядывает на кухню.  
— Мастер Брюс?  
— Он знает, Альфред. Он пришел не просто так.  
— Ясно. Что будете делать?  
— Ума не приложу.  
— Я бы помог вам спрятать тело, но ведь это не наш метод.

Брюс улыбается, но чувствует, что улыбка выходит кривой. Кто поверит Кларку, если он решит поделиться своим открытием? Разве у него есть доказательства? Наверное, стоит передать его временной семье или преподобному Макбрайду.

Когда Брюс возвращается в гостиную, он застает Кларка в той же позе: ладони на коленях, голова опущена. Старая футболка, старые джинсы, полосатые носки. Он выглядит неопасным, потерянным, полностью лишенным почвы под ногами.

— Зачем ты здесь?  
— Я надеялся, вы поможете, — снова говорит Кларк. — Честное слово, я случайно увидел ваше лицо. Иногда я смотрю на людей и просто… вижу. Или слышу то, что не слышит никто. Как дышит Сонни. Как у Билла бьется сердце. У преподобного Макбрайда всегда что-то скрипит.

Мутация? Эксперименты на детях? Улучшенные слух и зрение, регенерация, возможно, что-то еще. Прежде Брюс о таком не слышал, но в Готэме бывает все. Может, это ловушка? Однако Кларк не выглядит как один из детей, что умеют лгать. Брюс бы заметил, сам он был именно таким.

Затянувшуюся паузу прерывает Альфред.

— Чай готов.

Пока Альфред разливает дарджилинг по чашкам, Брюс щелкает пальцами, чтобы включить ТВ. Болтовня говорящих голов успокаивает. «Доброе утро, Готэм! — жизнерадостно произносит телеведущая. — Нам обещают теплый и солнечный март…»

Кларк молчит, и Брюс молчит тоже. После чая он делает звонок. Кларк безропотно начинает шнуровать ботинки еще до того, как из подъехавшего форда выбирается Макбрайд.

* * *

Что Брюс знает об этом ребенке? В официальных бумагах лишь крохи: Кларк Джозеф Кент, тринадцать полных лет. День рождения — двадцать девятое февраля, появился на свет в роддоме города Смолвиль, штат Канзас. Родители владели ранчо, погибли во время урагана год назад. История медицинских наблюдений пустует. Пара строк о младшей школе Смолвиля, запись о переводе в приют Святого Свитина в Готэме. Больше ничего.

Вскоре Брюса просит о встрече Макбрайд.

— Спасибо, что приехали. — Преподобный по-стариковски потирает ладони, посильнее натягивает длинные рукава: мартовские ветры так и не принесли в Готэм тепло. — Кларк хороший мальчик. Конечно, с проблемами. Знаете, я повидал много таких.

Именно таких — вряд ли, думает Брюс и вспоминает то февральское утро. Кларк прошагал десятки миль под дождем. Любого другого трясло бы от лихорадки, а он даже не заметил.

— Где он сейчас?  
— В новой семье. С предыдущей возникли проблемы. Дети жаловались, и социальные работники нашли нарушения, так что...  
— Эта семья оставит его у себя?

Преподобный качает головой:

— Чем старше ребенок, тем меньше шансов. Младенцы и малыши не помнят биологических родителей, и у приемных есть возможность воспитать сына или дочь так, как они всегда хотели. Но Кларку недавно исполнилось тринадцать, и он уже не…  
— Продолжайте.

Преподобный мнется, его взгляд бегает — ему не по себе от того, что он собирается произнести вслух. Когда-то Брюс видел в Макбрайде доброго самаритянина, но сейчас уже не уверен.

— Он никогда не будет прежним. Думаю, вы понимаете... — Преподобный умолкает.

Брюс пробует понять по его лицу, как много ему сказал Кларк. Не про Бэтмена, нет, про самого себя. Что бы сделал Макбрайд, если бы узнал правду? Своим существованием Кларк опровергает законы религии. Католическая церковь все еще признает экзорцизм, многие священники продолжают верить в порчу и колдовство.

— Фонд Марты Уэйн уже подписал необходимые бумаги, — не желая ходить вокруг да около, начинает Брюс. — Приют будет восстановлен. Мэр лично…

Преподобный Макбрайда прерывает его, смиренно подняв ладони:

— О, я знаю, знаю. С этим все в порядке.  
— В таком случае чего вы хотите от меня?  
— Кларк пришел к вам.  
— До сих пор не понимаю, почему.  
— И я тоже, мистер Уэйн. Он мог обратиться ко мне, и все же выбрал вас. Кларк хороший мальчик…  
— Как и остальные ваши воспитанники.

Брюс не желает это слушать. Бросив взгляд на часы, он пожимает преподобному Макбрайду руку, торопливо извиняется: встреча акционеров, так много дел, кто же знал, что миллиардерам нужно трудиться?

— Я понимаю, — неуверенно отвечает тот.

Он так и не произносит слов, что вертятся у него на языке. Брюс тоже не думает об этом. Макбрайд ведь ничего не сказал.

* * *

В мае в Готэм решительно врывается лето. Днем город прогревается до состояния раскаленной сковородки. Гордон проклинает пекло, а Харви Дент выкуривает уже полторы пачки в день.

Дела идут хорошо. Перехваченная партия наркотиков тянет на пару повышений и медалей. Гордон доволен, доволен даже Дент. А Бэтмен — ну, Бэтмен не празднует промежуточные победы, таков уж он, этот мрачный готэмский герой. Это лишь первая битва, до конца войны еще далеко. Криминальная империя Фальконе и Витти крепко стоит на ногах, и для поставок наркотиков находятся другие пути.

Один из них проходит через цирк Хейли — в кочующих фургонах удобно прятать товар. Владелец цирка несговорчив, но для таких случаев Витти держит цепного пса по имени Зукко. Бэтмен находит его на верхней площадке: тот льет кислоту на канаты воздушных гимнастов.

Прежде чем забрать его, баюкающего сломанную кисть, Бэтмен заглядывает к знаменитым летающим Грейсонам.

— Смените экипировку.

Грейсоны нервно кивают. Из-за их спин высовывается мальчишка — в таком же трико, как у родителей, но еще без краски на лице.

Брюс видит его в гриме через пару часов. В главном шатре цирка Хейли светло, пахнет свежим сеном. На представление знаменитых артистов пришло много людей. Младший Грейсон выполняет трюки без страха. В конце они выходят на поклон: на щеках блестки, в руках — цветы.

Маленький акробат счастливо смеется, он зажат между родителями, у него впереди долгая жизнь. Брюс смотрит на это и вспоминает мальчика, которому не повезло. Брюс мог бы помочь и ему. Выбрать для Кларка хорошую семью, ежегодно присылать анонимный чек на обучение, на отдых, на поездки по миру — ненавязчивая благотворительность, о которой никто не будет знать.

Или Брюс мог бы поступить иначе. Взять ответственность на себя. В поместье Уэйнов двенадцать спален — на десять больше, чем нужно им с Альфредом.

* * *

Что сделано, то сделано. Слова произнесены. Стоило выбрать более подходящий момент, но до того, как Альфреду удалось остановиться кровотечение, Брюс думал, что такой может не наступить. Некоторое время Альфред молчит, опустив руки — сильные и жилистые, испачканные в крови.

— Готэм не место, чтобы растить детей, — первое, что Брюс слышит в ответ. Он пробует приподняться на локтях, но падает обратно.  
— Я здесь вырос, и…  
— Вот именно, — отрезает Альфред. — Посмотрите, куда это вас привело. Я виноват, слишком прислушивался к вам. Нужно было увезти вас сразу. Тогда я не понимал.  
— Я бы не согласился, — протестует Брюс.  
— Вполне возможно. И все же лучше бы вы ненавидели меня, но построили новую жизнь в другом месте.  
— Я не пытаюсь воссоздать свою историю. — Собственный голос звучит странно, с присвистом. Следующие дни Брюс точно проведет в постели.

Альфред выпускает усталый вздох. Сейчас он выглядит старше, хотя ему не так много лет — пятьдесят? пятьдесят два?

— Вы пытаетесь ее переписать. Из лучших побуждений, я уверен. Но этот дом огромен, и в нем много комнат, куда ребенку не следует заходить.  
— Он увидел мое лицо под маской. Он буквально видит людей насквозь.  
— Очень удобное умение для Бэтмена, верно?  
— А что мне делать? Ему нет места среди других. А здесь…  
— Вижу, решение принято. К чему этот разговор? Если вы ожидали, что я поддержу идею, то ошиблись. И я не буду лгать, чтобы пощадить ваши чувства. Однако вы уже не мальчик, и я не могу вам запретить.

Боль прошибает от пяток до макушки, но Брюс все же садится. Альфред подставляет ему плечо.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете: как только в доме появится ребенок, у вас больше не будет права по-глупому себя убить.

* * *

— По телефону вы предупредили, что вопрос деликатный, но могу вас заверить, все вопросы, которыми я занимаюсь, именно такие.

У лучшего готэмского адвоката по семейным делам теплая улыбка, но холодный взгляд. В кабинете мисс Северин пахнет свежими цветами. На стене — диплом и различные сертификаты, а также письма благодарности от клиентов. Брюс отказывается от кофе. Ее взгляд становится цепче, она открывает ноутбук.

— У вас уже есть ребенок на примете?  
— Да.  
— Что ж, так будет проще. Оформление опеки — процесс непростой, сперва вашу кандидатуру должны утвердить. Учет рекомендаций, осмотр жилья, консультация с психологом… Впрочем, уверена, у вас не возникнет проблем. Я об этом позабочусь.

К июню в кабинете мисс Северин появляется еще одно письмо благодарности, а на первой полосе «Вестника Готэма» выходит кричащий заголовок: «Эксцентричный миллиардер дарит дом сироте!».

Все только об этом и говорят. В роли благодетеля — самый богатый холостяк штата, в роли везучего сироты — неизвестный подросток. Кто этот таинственный ребенок? Станет ли он полноправным наследником, если Брюс Уэйн не обзаведется родными детьми? Почему именно он вытянул счастливый билет и перебрался из приюта в дворец? У прессы множество вопросов. Брюс не собирается отвечать ни на один.

— Лучше не читай, что пишут в газетах, — советует он Кларку за завтраком, и тот откладывает свежий выпуск.

Август обещает быть хмурым. По скатерти медленно ползет бледный солнечный луч.

— Если хочешь, Альфред проводит тебя к озеру, можешь покормить уток.  
— А вы?

«Мне некогда», — собирается ответить Брюс, и это правда, а не одна из его привычных отговорок, но в последний момент он неожиданно для себя кивает.

— Если будет время.

Тогда Брюс и видит ее: первую улыбку Кларка. Если бы Кларк так улыбался на камеру, то влюбил бы в себя весь мир.

* * *

После теплого сентябрьского дня холодок подземелья чувствуется особенно хорошо. Пока Кларк одну за другой осматривал комнаты поместья, Брюс был спокоен. Теперь тот делает первый шаг в пещеру, и Брюс инстинктивно держится за его спиной. За годы, проведенные в уютном мире запертых дверей, он разучился подпускать к себе людей.

Кларк касается ладонями шершавых стен. Сияющий взгляд скользит по технике. Пещера для Кларка — тайник с сокровищами, она его не пугает.

— Здесь ты можешь не бояться, — отведя его в тренировочный зал, говорит Брюс. — Покажи.  
— Это не опасно?  
— Пещера надежно укреплена.

Что Брюс о нем знает? Только то, что Кларк ему доверил. Уж точно не больше, чем Кларк знает о самом себе.

Мгновение проходит в молчании, наконец Кларк жмурится и открывает глаза. Два луча, настолько ярких, что больно смотреть, пробивают углубление в стене. Они обрываются, потом появляются вновь, обращая несколько сталактитов в пыль. Брюс невольно отступает. Прежде он бы не поверил, но все, что он видит в Готэме — днем и ночью, во время патруля, — вполне реально. Кларк выглядит и напуганным, и готовым продолжать.

— Остальное придется отложить на следующий раз, иначе Альфред задаст нам трепку.  
— Непременно задаст, — раздается голос Альфреда. — Мастер Кларк, идите-ка мыть руки. Продолжите разносить пещеру позже. После работы стоит перекусить.

Кларк одаривает его смущенной улыбкой — он еще не привык к тому, как зовет его Альфред. Вполне возможно, и не привыкнет, но Альфреда не переупрямить, Брюсу ли не знать.

— Иди, — кивает Брюс. — Я сейчас поднимусь.

Пока он переводит компьютерную систему в режим ожидания, Альфред стоит рядом.

— Видел ваш эксперимент. Впечатляет.  
— Это не эксперимент. Чтобы уживаться, нам нужно узнать друг друга.  
— Начинать лучше с малого. Спросите, какой он любит цвет.  
— Уже знаю. Синий.  
— Кларк сказал сам?  
— Это очевидно, — вздыхает Брюс. — Почти вся одежда, которую он решил забрать из приюта, именно синяя.  
— С подростками не все так просто. К тому же, вы кое-что узнали о нем, но что Кларк узнал о вас? При желании он может просканировать ваш череп, однако вряд ли это поможет ему понять, что творится у вас в голове.

За ужином Кларк держит спину слишком прямо.

— Вас что-то беспокоит? — спрашивает Альфред, чуть склонившись, как заботливый метрдотель.  
— Просто здесь много места...  
— Понимаю. Когда я попал к отцу мастера Брюса сразу после службы королеве, я ухитрился заблудиться в прихожей.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, — укоряет Брюс.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Вы служили королеве, мистер Пенниуорт?  
— Мастер Кларк, в этом доме я Альфред.  
— Ты служил королеве, Альфред?  
— Не имею права раскрывать подробности. Чрезвычайно секретные дела.

* * *

Сентябрь приносит разные вести — и хорошие, и дурные. Малыш Гордона, Джеймс-младший, идет на поправку после своей первой простуды. Его отец удостаивается встречи с мэром. Харви Дент объявляет войну Фальконе — все сходятся на мнении, что новоиспеченному прокурору не сносить головы.

Готэмскому рыцарю тоже не приходится скучать: Бэтмен занят поимкой психа, который любит загадки.

К октябрю в город с каникул возвращаются богачи. Брюса Уэйна в их числе нет. По слухам, он занят семейными делами: тратит баснословные деньги на обновление интерьера в поместье и подбирает школу для воспитанника. Куда же в первых числах октября отправится мальчик? Само собой, в Монтгомери. Старые деньги, новые деньги — эта школа специализируется на взращивании важных людей.

— Вы не спрашивали моего мнения, но я все же позволю себе высказаться, — говорит Альфред, подбрасывая в камин полено. — Не думаю, что мальчику там будет уютно.  
— Это хорошая школа. Я уже связался с директором. Давай подождем и посмотрим, как пойдет, — откликается Брюс.

Мысли его заняты другим. Конечно, ему не дает покоя Загадочник, но еще сильнее его беспокоит Харви Дент. Тот больше не курит — новая подружка не выносит запах табака. Теперь у него иная страсть. Каждую минуту Харви посвящает борьбе с Фальконе. Пусть Брюса с Харви связывают скорее деловые отношения, чем дружба, он бы не хотел, чтобы с тем случилась беда.

— Дурной был день, сэр?  
— Скорее дурной месяц. Знаешь же, что говорят про осень. Дни короче, ночи длиннее, люди прыгают с мостов и глотают таблетки горстями, лишь бы не видеть эту хмарь.

Альфред поднимается с колен, отряхивает руки и расправляет закатанные до локтей рукава.

— У вас много хлопот, но до начала школьного года осталось совсем немного, а мастеру Кларку еще нужна форма.  
— Ты мог бы съездить с ним в город. Или пригласить портного сюда.  
— Лучше в город. Не помешает смена обстановки. Мальчику скучно. Когда вас нет, он половину дня проводит у озера, а в остальное время не выходит из библиотеки.  
— Когда будете в Готэме, своди его в кино. Или купи ему что-нибудь. Все, что захочет.

* * *

С начала школьного года в поместье устанавливается новый распорядок. С понедельника по пятницу Кларк ездит в Монтгомери, где учится с девяти утра до трех дня. В школу и из школы его возит Альфред.

Брюс в эти часы прилежно исполняет роль главы «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис». После семи его ждут сияющая машина и молчаливый шофер.

— Куда едем, сэр?  
— Домой.

Они встречаются за ужином. Кларк в старых джинсах, хотя во время поездки в город они с Альфредом выбрали несколько новых пар.

— Как прошел твой день? — надеясь, что вопрос звучит более естественно, чем кажется ему самому, спрашивает Брюс. Кларк поднимает удивленный взгляд.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо. А ваш, мистер Уэйн? — Он зовет Альфреда по имени, однако с Брюсом дела обстоят сложнее.  
— Хорошо.  
— Кофе, сэр?  
— Мне пора. Сегодня Гордону понадобится помощь Бэтмена.  
— Ваша помощь необходима многим, — замечает Альфред. Брюс узнает этот взгляд: «Вы заставляете меня произносить очевидное вслух».  
— Скоро Загадочник вернется в Аркхэм, у меня будет больше времени.  
— Не давайте обещаний, которые не сможете сдержать.

* * *

Первый разворот «Вестника Готэма» за девятое октября: Эдвард Нигма, известный как Загадочник, наконец-то возвращается в обитель скорбных. Без него в Готэме становится скучнее. Изредка случаются совсем тихие вечера — диспетчеры на полицейских частотах мирно переговариваются с патрулем, а Брюс проводит время за тестированием прототипов.

Кларк присоединяется к нему. В пещере он на своем месте, и Брюс не может не думать об этом. В предельно упрощенном виде дела обстоят так: в руках Брюса оружие, которое можно использовать во благо. Бэтмен едва справляется. Чем больше преступников он ловит, тем больше новых занимают их места. Кажется, что в аду объявили амнистию, и Готэм стал охотничьими угодьями для темных и больных душ. Новый герой дал бы людям надежду. При должном руководстве и контроле…

— О чем задумались, сэр?

Альфреду лучше не знать.

Отрезвляет то, что Брюс ежедневно видит Кларка. Его увлеченный взгляд, когда Кларк допоздна засиживается за книгой, его взлохмаченные волосы по утрам. Его легкую походку, его привычку оборачиваться через плечо, когда он отправляется в школу, словно он не уверен, вернется ли в поместье.

Образ складывается по крупице. Кларку нравятся яблочный сок, синий цвет и книги, которые ни один преподаватель литературы не включил бы в список чтения для подростков. В Смолвиле он стал бы фермером, как его отец. В Готэме перед ним открываются другие двери. Кларк записывается в кружок журналистики, посещает пару клубов, пару месяцев пробует играть в бейсбол, прежде чем понимает, что это не для него. Ни заваленных тестов, ни сомнительных друзей, ни вечеринок с травкой, ни попыток в пьяном виде влезть за руль. Любой родитель бы радовался. Брюсу от этого не по себе.

Послушавшись Альфреда, он начинает с малого.

— Как прошел твой день?  
— Мистер Уайт похвалил мое эссе по послевоенной литературе. Как прошел ваш?

Дни Брюса, как и ночи Брюса, — замкнутый круг. Одни и те же лица, одни и те же имена.

Грабители, которых Бэтмен доставляет к полицейскому отделению, выходят по залогу. Дилеры, которых Гордон отправляет за решетку, освобождаются под подписку. Убийцы, против которых выступает в суде Дент, подкупают одну половину присяжных, а другую запугивают до того, что те боятся смотреть обвиняемым в глаза. Впрочем, есть и прогресс: в неофициальном соцопросе около пятидесяти процентов горожан отвечают, что Бэтмен — герой. Даже мэр Джеймс все чаще уходит от прямых нападок.

— С этим городом что-то не то. И я тоже не тот, что был, — ожесточенно щелкая колесиком зажигалки, произносит Харви Дент. Он снова курит — Гильда насмотрелась на вспышки ярости после каждой неудачи и вышла за дверь. Харви ее не винит. Он винит чертов Готэм.

Потеряв надежду закурить, он выбрасывает зажигалку в Фингер-ривер, туда же выплевывает сигарету.

— Не наделай глупостей, приятель. — Гордон кладет руку Харви на плечо.

Лицо Бэтмена — равнодушная маска, но Брюс Уэйн думает: «Это мои друзья, и они сходят с ума». Пока Харви ночи напролет перебирает следственные материалы, Гордон, в прошлом хороший семьянин, остается в участке в неурочные часы. Причину зовут Сара Эссен: яркая блондинка, любовь к красной помаде, но никаких теней.

Брюс Уэйн не хотел бы знать о друзьях то, чего они сами стыдятся, но для Бэтмена это важно — учитывать слабости не только врагов, но и союзников. Если подумать, они с Кларком похожи. Тот тоже видит и слышит больше, чем когда-либо желал.

* * *

Рождество — время чудес. В этом году оно приходит для Готэма чуть раньше, чем для остального мира, в ночь на двадцать третье декабря.

Джонни Витти вдрызг пьян. Он за рулем дорогого кадиллака, ремень безопасности свободно болтается за левым плечом. Машина идет зигзагами. Рядом с Джонни — подозрительно юная на вид девица, которая вряд ли помнит не то что свой возраст — даже как ее зовут. Джонни Витти весел и беспечен, он намерен провести вечер в клубе «Айсберг». Тут он и попадается дорожному патрулю.

Кадиллак Витти отправляется на штрафстоянку, девушка — в больницу, сам Джонни — в камеру на всю ночь. В другое время дядя бы его отмазал, но эта история приключается в неудачный момент. Фальконе зол на племянника. Поговаривают, тот пытался присвоить деньги. За Джонни сейчас не дадут и ломаного цента. Ему приходится ждать разрешения своей судьбы в изоляторе.

Гордон караулит Брюса у бэтсигнала.

— Вот он, наш шанс. Пока Джонни обижен на Фальконе, нужно ловить удачу за хвост.

Он собирается сказать что-то еще, но у него звонит телефон.

— Да, сэр, я понимаю, буду сейчас же, — оправдывается Гордон в трубку, затем оборачивается к Бэтмену: — Это Лоэб. Харви уже объявился в полицейском участке, успел прежде меня. Ну и ну!

У Гордона горят глаза, он смеется, трет щеки красной от холода рукой. Он как сжатая до предела пружина, но кто сейчас нет? За пару дней до Рождества ангелы на небесах поют так громко, что все в Готэме немного сходят с ума.

— Знаешь, Бэтмен, я только что уверовал в чудо. Джонни Витти пересмотрел свои взгляды. Он готов дать показания против Фальконе. Харви доведет дело до конца. Это победа. Пойдешь со мной?  
— Есть другие дела.  
— Псих с распылителем галлюциногенов? Да, слышал про него. Им занята моя коллега Эссен. Не знаю, кто из вас окажется быстрее, но все же ставлю на тебя. — Гордон шумно втягивает ночной воздух и улыбается. — Эй, Бэтмен? Веселого Рождества.

* * *

Прежде Брюс бы не поверил, что кто-то может прятаться от него в городе, все уголки которого он знает наизусть. Брюс долго ищет Пугало, а потом приходит в себя в этой аллее, на холодном ветру. В пятне яркого света прямо перед ним лежит мужчина. Он с трудом шевелит разбитыми губами, по подбородку тянется красная нить слюны.

— Хватит, пожалуйста… Бога ради, простите… Я не знал.

«Я ничего тебе не сделал», — собирается ответить Брюс, но видит, что обращаются не к нему. Рядом с ним — другой человек. Носок его армейского ботинка врезается в живот бедняги раз, второй. Избиваемый снова лепечет:

— Меня заставили продавать товар, поймите, у меня сын!

Свет скользит от них к противоположному концу аллеи. Там стоит мальчик. Он шагает вперед, и свет окутывает уже его. Мальчик срывается с места, добегает до изломанной фигуры отца.

— Папа, ну пап, — бормочет он, его руки трясутся, голос срывается. Он поднимает голову. Луч его золотит.

Брюс смотрит на ребенка, и реальность дробится, друг на друга наслаиваются несколько лиц. В одну секунду мальчик — он сам, и на его руках умирает отец. В другую это Кларк, который держит на коленях голову умирающего Брюса. Наконец Брюс видит неизвестного ребенка, а вот человек на земле ему хорошо знаком. Бэтмен собирался вынудить его давать показания против Витти в суде.

— Виноват только ты.

Брюс поворачивает голову к фигуре того, кто все это время был рядом. Он видит маску Бэтмена, тянется сорвать ее с незнакомца, однако под ней ничего нет. Луч света гаснет, все погружается во мрак. Брюс дрейфует в нем, не чувствуя границ тела, пока не ощущает острую боль.

—..мастер Брюс?

«Наверное, я умер», — думает он и слышит ответ Альфреда:

— Не в мое дежурство. Антидот уже подействовал, но вы обезвожены, нужно больше пить.  
— Где мы?

Альфред вздыхает.

— В моем аду, где вы продолжаете рисковать собственной жизнью, наплевав на здравый смысл.  
— Кажется, я гнался за Пугалом.  
— И вы его поймали, но напоследок он вручил вам прощальный презент. Я нашел вас на пороге, бормочущим бессмыслицу. Мы с мастером Кларком доставили вас в лазарет.  
— А Кларк?  
— Ждет вас. Не имело смысла отправлять его спать. Мальчик помог определить, нет ли внутреннего кровотечения. Вам здорово повезло.  
— Я тот еще везунчик, — старается улыбнуться Брюс.  
— Точнее и не скажешь. В каком-нибудь другом поместье сейчас как раз открывают подарки. Такая скука, не то что здесь.  
— Черт, уже сегодня?  
— Только вы могли забыть про Рождество. — Альфред берет в руки маску Бэтмена, задумчиво постукивает по ней пальцем. По виску змеится трещина. Один из имитирующих острые уши выступов наполовину расколот. — Пришла в негодность. Хорошо, что есть еще. А вот другого Брюса Уэйна у нас нет.

Из пещеры Брюс выбирается собственными силами. Ему не больно, но он чудовищно устал. Голова гудит — побочный эффект воздействия сильных веществ, Альфред обещает, что это пройдет. Брюс наливает себе воды, бросает несколько кубиков льда. Хочется ослабить плотно обхватывающий горло воротник. Брюс выпивает воду по дороге к лестнице и начинает непростое восхождение. Альфред не предлагает помощь, но следует на пару шагов позади него.

На верхней ступеньке, привалившись боком к стене, сидит Кларк. Веки опущены, дыхание медленное — он спит. Брюс видит тени под его глазами, касается его плеча.

— Иди к себе.

Кларк сонно кивает, направляется в свою спальню. За ним закрывается дверь.

Пока Брюс умывается и переодевается, Альфред стоит на пороге.

— Боишься, что я упаду, не дойдя до кровати?  
— Видели бы вы себя сегодня. Я-то привык, а вот мальчик...

Брюс залезает под одеяло, Альфред гасит свет.

— Напомни мне завтра про подарки.  
— Я уже положил под ель свертки для мастера Кларка. Но предупреждаю: это последний раз, когда я выбираю от вашего лица.  
— А как же подарок для тебя?  
— Будьте уверены, я побеспокоился об этом. Мне достанется перевязанная огромным бантом коробка с надписью «Лучшему дворецкому в мире». Заранее спасибо за столь щедрый дар, сэр, и сладких снов.

* * *

У Кларка рождественские каникулы: в школе Монтгомери свято чтят право учеников отмечать праздники с семьей. Брюс находит его в гостиной, у камина. Кларк сидит на полу, на ковре перед ним — ноутбук.

— Что делаешь?  
— Школьный проект по экологии, — не отрываясь от дела, отвечает Кларк. — Вы знали, что лишь тринадцать процентов океана не тронуты человеком?

Брюс качает головой.

— Выходные же. Может, хочешь съездить в парк аттракционов? Альфред с удовольствием тебя отвезет…  
— А вы?  
— Боюсь, не выйдет.

Каждый раз, как Брюс произносит эту фразу, он вспоминает своего отца: его поздние звонки из больницы, его срочные дела, экстренные операции, выпадавшие то на день рождения Брюса, то на Рождество. Томас Уэйн был настоящим героем, и Брюс хотел бы походить на него — во многом, но не во всем.

— Все нормально, — легко откликается Кларк, точно он привык получать отказ.

Брюса ждут в Готэме, но он садится на ковер рядом с Кларком. Им есть что обсудить.

Снизу все выглядит иначе: потолок становится выше, предметы — больше. Тусклый свет зимнего утра падает на пол. От камина идет тепло, оранжевые отблески лижут рукав рубашки, шею и висок Кларка. Трудно представить, с какой интенсивностью он ощущает привычные вещи: капли дождя и слепящее солнце, вкусы и запахи, звуки дыхания окружающих людей. Брюс не уверен, что на месте Кларка смог бы вынести мир во всей полноте.

— Альфред говорит, вчера ты держался молодцом.

Кларк дергает плечом:

— Он подсказывал, что делать.  
— И ты отлично справился.

«Как и всегда», — добавляет Брюс про себя. Пальцы Кларка замирают над клавиатурой.

— Что вы видели? Вы боялись смерти?  
— Нет. — Брюс выбирает тот вариант, что ближе к правде.  
— Но думали о ней?  
— Конечно.  
— Вряд ли я могу умереть. Но я боюсь, что это случится с вами. — Кларк делает признание с пугающей непринужденностью человека, который с легкостью облекает чувства в слова. — Можно еще вопрос?

Брюс делает вдох. Есть два Брюса Уэйна: один болтает на светских раутах с теми, кого не выносит, другой с трудом подыскивает слова наедине с теми, кому доверяет.

— Давай так: на каждый твой ответ — ответ с меня, идет?  
— Почему вы забрали меня из приюта?  
— Если бы у меня не было Альфреда, я бы хотел, чтобы кто-то сделал то же для меня.

По лицу Кларка не понять, нравится ли ему услышанное. Он смотрит куда угодно, кроме как на Брюса, и задает следующий вопрос:

— Что собираетесь делать дальше?

Это не соответствует правилу «ответ с тебя — ответ с меня», однако Брюс не торопится указывать на ошибку. Кларк выглядит потерянным. Брюс делает попытку его приободрить:

— Пообедать с тобой, раз я уже опоздал. Потом добраться до офиса, пережить неприятную лекцию о пунктуальности от Люциуса Фокса. Просмотреть кое-какие бумаги и постараться не умереть со скуки.

Брюс не умеет быть душой компании, не умеет успокаивать или смешить, однако в глазах Кларка пляшут отблески огня. Кларк доверяет ему — не Бэтмену, именно Брюсу. Удивление — необычное чувство, Брюсу нечасто доводится его испытать.

**Год третий**

Это можно назвать игрой. Правила элементарны: не пропускать ходы и не лгать. Брюс старается играть честно. Он кое-что узнает о Кларке, Кларк кое-то узнает о нем.

Иногда это незначительная ерунда. Как тот случай, когда пятилетний Брюс требовал от окружающих, чтобы его называли исключительно мистером Уэйном. Или уже другой, в десять, — он одолжил у подруги матери дорогое кольцо, чтобы проверить, сможет ли бриллиант разрезать стекло. Или та история в одиннадцать: он увлекся химией, во время очередного эксперимента спалил себе брови и едва не устроил пожар.

Иногда это значит гораздо больше, чем каждый из них готов признать.

Поздний вечер после бесконечного дня. Кларку не спится, и он достает из холодильника бутылку с апельсиновым соком. На футболке для сна — эмблема какой-то группы.

— По воскресеньям мы ходили в церковь. Все в Смолвиле ходили, в праздничной одежде, каждый со своим молитвенником. — Кларк ставит сок на стол. — Родители верили в Бога. Когда они ушли, это осталось.  
— Налей мне тоже, — просит Брюс. — Знаешь, Альфред не любит вспоминать, но именно от него я узнал первые бранные слова.

Кларк фыркает, и Брюс качает головой:

— Ты напрасно не веришь, спроси у него. Однажды к нему в гости приехал бывший сослуживец, а я всегда любил слушать разговоры взрослых...

Сок ледяной, стакан холодит пальцы. «Это не попытка раскрыть друг перед другом души», — говорит себе Брюс. Они с Кларком всего лишь перебрасывают мяч. Брюс сам выбирает, о чем рассказывать, а что оставить для себя. Он может остановиться в любой момент.

Пятнадцатое — самый морозный день февраля. Они выходят на пробежку. Кларк в расстегнутой куртке, без перчаток, и хотя Брюс понимает, что тот не мерзнет, от одного взгляда на него становится холоднее.

— Мое первое воспоминание: отец подбрасывает меня в воздух, и я застываю в нем, как в густом желе. — Кларк разглядывает отпечатки своих зимних кроссовок на снегу. — Не знаю, как у меня получилось, и не могу повторить.

Брюс рассказывает ему о том, как провел два года, разъезжая с Альфредом по миру.

— После смерти родителей я сделал то, что часто делают дети. Я сбежал. В отцовском кабинете есть альбом с открытками из мест, где мы побывали. Биг-Бен в утреннем тумане, красный двухэтажный автобус на Пикадилли, французский Диснейленд, старая пиццерия в сердце Рима, все в таком духе.

Дальше они молчат, но Брюс вновь чувствует это: между ними возникает баланс. Они бегут в размеренном темпе в ногу, пока Кларк не бросает на Брюса взгляд.

— Можешь не ждать, — на выдохе произносит Брюс, и в следующую секунду Кларк оказывается далеко впереди. Совместные пробежки идут на пользу настроению, но совсем не щадят эго. Пусть это лишь наваждение, прямо сейчас Брюс чувствует себя плетущимся в конце шеренги стариком.

* * *

— Нужно было начинать раньше, пока я был моложе.  
— Сэр?  
— Ничего, Альфред, просто рассуждаю вслух.

Брюс жмурится: свет в лазарете слишком яркий. Сегодня он патрулировал Нэрроуз, и ему чем-то плеснули в глаза.

— Твой вердикт?  
— Придется денек походить в темных очках. Вашей репутации это пойдет на пользу, все решат, что вы провели веселую ночку.  
— Ты ведь этим наслаждаешься, признайся.  
— Вашей проблемой с глазами? Ничуть. Возможностью сказать «я же говорил, что нужны другие линзы»? Само собой.  
— Ты меня убиваешь.  
— Вы отлично справляетесь с этим сами. Стоит немного поспать, мастер Брюс. А потом вам придется помочь мне с организацией торжества.  
— Что насчет Кларка?  
— Отговорки не принимаются. Вы именинник.

Брюс смывает с себя запахи Нэрроуз. После пары часов сна действительно становится лучше. Остаток дня он проводит на побегушках у Альфреда — Брюс не выносит подобные приготовления, но выбора у него нет.

Вечеринка получается помпезная, как того и ожидают: фонтаны с шампанским и горячим шоколадом, малый симфонический оркестр. Дамы сверкают бриллиантами, мужчины в смокингах угощаются сигарами и канапе. Брюс произносит тост. Договорив, поднимает бокал и, едва пригубив, ставит обратно на поднос официанта.

По случаю торжества Кларк одет в темно-серый костюм, пошитый у того же портного, к которому обычно обращается Брюс. Гости от Кларка в полном восторге, и все же среди подвыпивших банкиров, чиновников, спортсменов и звезд он смотрится инородно. Брюс подходит к нему.

— Все это очень…  
— Дорого? Нелепо? Фальшиво? — подсказывает Брюс.  
— Нет, очень здорово, правда.  
— Поверь, с годами тебя начнет тошнить.  
— Мой день рождения должен быть таким же?

До него остается десять дней. Это первый день рождения Кларка в поместье. Брюс качает головой:

— Одна вечеринка — еще терпимо, но две… Чего бы тебе хотелось?  
— Не знаю. — Кларк пожимает плечами. — Ничего особенного. Шоколадный торт?  
— Никаких гостей?

Кларк мотает головой.

— Это можно устроить. Я выгоню всех, кто захочет тебя поздравить, Альфред испечет торт.  
— Обещаете?  
— Обещаю.

Брюс искренне в это верит.

* * *

Двадцать девятое февраля входит в историю Готэма как очередной день, когда все летит под откос.

Поначалу все хорошо. Слушание по делу Витти назначено на март. Оно должно быть публичным, на этом настаивает и прокурор Дент, и мэр Джеймс: первому нужна трибуна повыше, второй надеется заработать на прилюдной порке мафиози политические очки.

Джонни Витти сторожат лучшие люди Гордона, у Фальконе нет ни малейшей лазейки, чтобы пробраться в тюрьму. Другие преступные семьи выжидают, чем все закончится, в надежде урвать свой кусок. Бэтмен патрулирует улицы. Брюс Уэйн делает то же, что всегда — улыбается журналистам и остается довольно скучным представителем американской элиты. Новость об усыновлении уже потеряла новизну. Жизнь идет своим чередом, словно у Вселенной, Бога или странной штуки под именем «судьба» есть продуманный план.

Хватает мелочи, чтобы его разрушить.

Первый тревожный знак — настойчивые попытки мэра передвинуть слушание на более ранний срок. Обри Джеймсу не терпится запереть Витти в тюрьме Блэкгейт. В другом городе мэру пришлось бы смириться с тем, что в суде у него нет полномочий, но Готэм — особый случай. Слушание переносят на двадцать девятое февраля.

Первые полчаса идут своим чередом. Неприятность случается позже. Джонни Витти стремительно бледнеет, утирает лоб платком. Он отказывается от перерыва, но просит еще воды. Новый стакан взамен пустого ему подносит неизвестный клерк. Когда приходит время давать показания, Джонни становится еще белее, решительно сжимает в руке стакан, но не пьет. Все взгляды устремлены на него, видео из зала выводится в эфир.

— Итак, мистер Витти, вы утверждаете, что являлись свидетелем и соучастником преступлений, совершаемых Кармайном Фальконе или по его прямому приказу. Не могли бы вы рассказать о них более подробно? — Харви стоит перед Джонни Витти. Это день его триумфа. — Мистер Витти? — повторяет он.  
— Я… — мямлит Витти и сползает по стулу.

Отчаянным рывком он выбрасывает правую руку вперед, и вода из стакана — то, что лишь казалось водой — выплескивается на Харви. Стакан падает на пол. Харви вскидывает руки, закрывает ладонями лицо, тут же отдергивает их с воплем. На секунду все звуки в комнате умирают, а через мгновение тишина взрывается сотней голосов.

Камера дергается, оператор протискивается сквозь толпу. Витти уже держит охрана. Клерка, принесшего ему стакан, и след простыл. Харви катается по полу. Запись обрывается. Брюс просит Альфреда:

— Прокрути еще.

Девять часов сорок минут, Харви шутит со своим помощником. Девять пятьдесят пять, Харви готовится приветствовать судью. Десять тридцать две, Харви расстегивает пуговицу на пиджаке и подступает ближе к Витти. Десять сорок, Харви на полу, кровавая пена покрывает его лицо. Последний звук — визгливый задыхающийся крик Витти:

— Это привет от Фальконе! Надеюсь, в аду тебе будет хорошо!

Десять сорок одна.

— Хватит. Я видел все, что нужно.

Обычно в это время Брюс ложится в постель, но двадцать девятого февраля Бэтмен выходит на дневную охоту. К полудню у него есть пара зацепок по личности ублюдка, который доставил в суд кислоту. К двум есть и он сам. По одному виду понятно, что тот готов обмочиться. Брюс разрешает себе хорошенько врезать ему по ребрам, прежде чем доставить в участок.

Следующий в списке — Кармайн Фальконе, и Брюсу плевать, что у него нет официальных прав. Он кружит над пентхаусом Фальконе, невидимый для радаров благодаря особому режиму, который Альфред недавно добавил в программу бэтвинга.

«Мой друг Харви Дент», — повторяет Брюс про себя. Он слышит голос Альфреда в микронаушнике.

— Это капитан Гордон. Дело срочное, сэр.  
— Соединяй.  
— Бэтмен?  
— Говорите, капитан.  
— Это Харви. Он очнулся после операции и сбежал из больницы.  
— Понял.  
— С ним что-то произошло.  
— У него лицо расплавилось в кислоте, — с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться, отвечает Брюс.  
— В больнице Харви убил медсестру, покалечил врача и охранника. Он опасен. Я отправляюсь за ним со своими ребятами, но нам нужна помощь.  
— Понял, — повторяет Брюс.

В данный момент Фальконе спокойно пьет чай.

— Следи за ним, Альфред. Я должен найти Дента.  
— Да, мастер Брюс.

В десять вечера человек, который еще утром был Харви Дентом, называет себя Двуликим. Он держит на мушке капитана Гордона. Двое полицейских неподвижно лежат у его ног.

— Я хочу лишь поговорить, — произносит Гордон. Двуликий отвечает:  
— Время для разговоров прошло. Я должен разобраться с Фальконе и его людьми.  
— Ты начал не с тех. Явился в дом к одному из лейтенантов, убил его жену, сыновей, зачем?

Двуликий равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Не разбив яиц, не сделаешь омлет.  
— Это были дети, Харви!  
— Дети, которые вырастут и пойдут по стопам отца! — Он скалит зубы, как дикое животное: — Справедливый способ решать проблемы не работает, и я придумал другой. У меня есть счастливый серебряный доллар, он всегда со мной. Сегодня я достал его и увидел, что одна сторона почернела. Думаю, это знак. Теперь я верю лишь слепой фортуне, — Двуликий подмигивает зрячим глазом. — Монета решит и твою судьбу. Потом я отправлюсь за Фальконе и начну с его внуков.

Двуликий подбрасывает доллар, тот сверкает в свете фонаря. Брюс выбирает именно этот момент. Он спускается с крыши на стальном тросе, отталкивает Гордона с линии огня, но подставляется сам — пуля проходит вскользь по щеке. Боль едва заметна. Брюс не спит двое суток, все его чувства притупились.

— Бэтмен, мой друг, я думал, ты не придешь, — говорит Двуликий голосом Харви, пока Гордон застегивает наручники. Потом его уводят. Брюс продолжает ощущать тошнотворный запах, исходящий от разъеденной плоти.

— Его отвезут в Аркхэм, — озвучивает очевидное Гордон.  
— А Фальконе?  
— В этот раз он попался.  
— Хорошо.

Хорошего в этом нет. Их друг, один из самых достойных и честных людей города, сошел с ума. Когда Брюс думает о безумии Харви, он и сам от него недалек.

Шатаясь от усталости, он добирается до бэтмобиля, включает автопилот. Остаток пути проходит в удушливой тишине. Ворота поместья открываются медленно. Брюс срывает с себя маску. Лицо горит огнем.

Он успевает лишь выйти из лифта, когда кто-то едва не сбивает его с ног. Сперва Брюс не понимает, пытается высвободиться. Хватка не ослабевает. Он разбирает свое имя, тянется рукой, как слепой. В глазах двоится — препарат, который он принял, чтобы не терять концентрацию, перестает действовать. Пальцы касаются горячей кожи и отдергиваются. Они мокрые. Брюс дотронулся до мокрой от слез щеки.

— Мастер Брюс, у вас кровь.

Брюс закрывает глаза, открывает их вновь. В голове чуть проясняется. Он опускает взгляд. Отдельные черты складываются в узнаваемые лица: его обнимает Кларк, позади стоит Альфред.

— Брюс.

Это первый раз, когда Кларк называет его по имени. Наконец-то не «сэр», не «мистер Уэйн». В гостиной бьют часы: одиннадцать вечера, вот-вот закончится двадцать девятое февраля.

— С днем рождения, — облизнув потрескавшиеся губы, скрипуче говорит Брюс. — Видишь, я успел.

Лицо Кларка кривится, как от боли. Он не разжимает рук.

* * *

Тоскливый напев волынки тонет в звуке оружейных залпов. Убитых Двуликим полицейских хоронят на кладбище Рэйвенсвуд. Ряды могил тянутся длинными рядами, наступают на город строем гранитных плит. В этой части все памятники небольшие, фамильные склепы богачей располагаются в другой стороне.

— Ты хорошо его знал? — спрашивает Кларк.

Брюс еще крепче сжимает спрятанные в карманы кулаки. Харви не умер, он в Аркхэме, однако теперь к нему действительно применимо лишь прошедшее время: «знал», «жил», «был».

— Хотел думать, что знаю, — произносит он и вспоминает серебряный доллар, крутившийся на сверкающем ребре.

На страницах газет случившееся с Харви превращается в триллер про возмездие: известный борец с преступностью берет дело в свои руки. Все помнят, что он убил подчиненных Фальконе, а мертвые полицейские представлены как сопутствующий ущерб.

На независимом ресурсе быстро набирает популярность статья под заглавием «Кровоточащее правосудие». За четыре дня — более миллиона просмотров, после публикации автора зовут на ТВ. Перед камерами тот в очередной раз повторяет тошнотворную мысль: Готэму нужны именно такие герои, как Двуликий. Те, кто готовы убить.

— Он же не серьезно, да? — Кларк с отвращением выключает звук.  
— Сейчас время для таких циничных людей, как этот журналист, — отвечает Брюс.

Суд над Фальконе похож на показательную казнь. Приговор зачитывают несколько часов — мэр словно показывает федеральному начальству, что Готэм подчиняется только ему. Из суда Фальконе перевозят в блэкгейтский блок.

— Туда ему и дорога, — салютует фляжкой с чем-то крепким Гордон.  
— Пьете при исполнении, капитан?  
— Сегодня можно. За тех, кого с нами нет. — Остатки из фляжки тот выливает в землю. Бэтмену нечего на это возразить.

На Кармайне Фальконе заканчивается эпоха. Все, кто приходят после него, и мельче, и злей. Ночи в патруле все тянутся и тянутся, криминальные семьи делят город, и труповозки едва успевают доставлять тела в морг. К середине лета кажется, что этому не будет конца.

— Я почти скучаю по старику Кармайну, — говорит Брюс, морщась: похоже, треснуло ребро.  
— Не знаю, помните ли вы, но Фальконе был знаком с вашим отцом. Однажды даже просил об услуге, — вправив ему плечо, замечает Альфред. — Умирал его сын. Фальконе заявился на порог весь в крови, едва не молил на коленях.  
— Отец согласился?  
— Разве он мог отказать?  
— А что случилось с сыном Фальконе?  
— Обычная история с богатым наследником. Похитили, пытались получить выкуп. Что-то пошло не по плану, и к отцу мальчик вернулся с огнестрельной раной.  
— И чем закончилось?  
— Он пережил ту ночь. Правда, это не спасло его от другой пули несколько лет спустя.  
— Могу лишь представить, что сделали люди Фальконе с похитителями.

Альфред качает головой:

— Я сам с трудом мог представить подобное, пока не увидел в новостях.  
— Их убили?  
— Далеко не сразу. Однако они это заслужили. Нельзя причинять боль ребенку и надеяться на благополучный исход, — жестко отвечает Альфред.

Он умеет казаться безобидным, но это лишь убедительный маскарад. В отличие от Бэтмена, он убивал.

* * *

По пути в кабинет Брюса останавливает Люциус Фокс.

— Брюс, вы подумали над предложением бразильцев?  
— И пришел к выводу, что оно щедрое. Может, даже чересчур.

Лицо Люциуса приобретает то нейтральное выражение, какое появляется у него всегда, если его раздражает упрямство Брюса.

— Хотя бы посмотрите на лабораторию. Коста лично устроит вам экскурсию. Все, о чем он просит, — один ваш день.  
— Когда?  
— Когда пожелаете.  
— Никаких обязательств?  
— Никаких.  
— Тогда предупреди его. Один день.  
— Само собой.

Так в начале сентября Брюс оказывается на другом континенте. Осень здесь знойная, в жилах Рио-де-Жанейро течет разгоряченная солнцем кровь. После прилета Брюс успевает принять душ и переодеться, но уже полчаса спустя вновь обливается потом. У загорелого Косты явное преимущество, он привык к жаре. Он производит впечатление надежного человека, и все же Брюс не собирается делать ему поблажку. Технология сверхбыстрого выращивания растений под новыми лампами — интересный проект, но риск высок.

— «Уэйн Биотек» не заинтересован.  
— Я не прошу вас ставить на кон репутацию компании, мистер Уэйн. Выберите самых въедливых скептиков, каких только сможете найти, и присылайте их сюда. Мы обеспечим допуск. Если за пару месяцев они не убедятся в верности нашего метода, мы возместим затраты. А если убедятся, выиграете и вы, и я. Останьтесь до вечера, и я покажу вам не только лабораторию, но и наши поля...

Брюс собирается вежливо отклонить приглашение, когда раздается звонок.

— Прошу прощения, это срочно, — бросив взгляд на экран, извиняется он: Альфред никогда не беспокоит по пустякам. — Алло? Альфред, что...  
— У нас непредвиденный инцидент, мастер Брюс, но мы оба в порядке. Как скоро вы вернетесь домой?

Щурясь на солнце, Брюс поднимает запястье с часами к глазам.

— Буду около трех утра.  
— Удачного полета.

Ранним вечером весь Рио скован пробками, но Диего Коста любезно предоставляет личный вертолет до аэропорта. Самолет «Уэйн Тек» отрывается от земли менее чем через час. На борту Брюс вновь связывается с поместьем.

— Альфред, где вы сейчас?  
— Дома. Комиссар Гордон не стал оставлять нас в участке и обещал помочь с остальным. Мастер Кларк в своей комнате, врач не нашел повреждений.  
— Но они были?  
— Порезы быстро исчезли, сэр.  
— Мне нужны подробности.

То, что рассказывает Альфред, приводит Брюса в гнев.

Многие ученики Монтгомери неспроста ездят в школу с личной охраной. На этот раз гениальная идея с похищением приходит в голову некоему Рэю Дугласу. С ним еще пара человек: наркоман по прозвищу Милки и Дональд Уилкс, дневной сторож, потерявший работу из-за любви к выпивке.

На бумаге их план охватывает все — отсутствие охраны и пуленепробиваемого стекла, пустынность дороги и то, что за рулем сидит непрофессиональный шофер. Сомнения связаны с тем, что ребенок приемный, но Уэйн будто бы искренне привязан к мальчишке. Из прессы Уилкс и Дуглас узнают, что приемный папочка не то в Аргентине, не то в Сингапуре. Пора начинать.

Не знают похитители лишь о двух вещах: Альфред Пенниуорт за службу в разведке удостоился тайной награды из рук Елизаветы Второй, а Кларк Кент только кажется безобидным. С ним что-то серьезно не так.

Как бы это ни произошло, Кларк и Альфред невредимы, а Милки за решеткой, бормочет что-то про демоническое дитя. Уилкс — в соседней камере. Заработавшему сотрясение и серьезные ожоги Дугласу повезло меньше всего, он проведет ближайшую неделю в наручниках, прикованным к больничной койке.

Всю дорогу от аэропорта до поместья Брюс смотрит на часы. Альфред встречает его снаружи, с фонарем в руке. Брюс отчего-то ожидает увидеть его в помятой одежде, но Альфред выглядит безукоризненно, если не считать припухшей скулы.

Брюс поднимается по лестнице. Кларка наверняка слышал приближение машины за пару миль, но Брюс все равно стучит.

— Да.

Свет ночника расплывается по покрывалу. Кларк сидит на заправленной кровати, подтянув колени к груди. Шнурки на кедах болтаются свободно, у него влажные волосы — только что принимал душ. Сперва Брюс собирается сесть рядом на постель, но потом решает, что хочет видеть его лицо.

Кларк — отражение того раздавленного непомерной ношей мальчика, каким был он сам.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Брюс. Худшее позади, но сердце колотится слишком быстро, страх за другого выбивает из колеи.  
— Из-за меня у тебя будут неприятности? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Кларк. — Мы сказали капитану Гордону, что того мужчину ударил Альфред. Но это был я.  
— Я все решу, — заверяет Брюс.

Накрыв Кларка одеялом и затворив за собой дверь, он спускается к Альфреду.

— Я решил, что лучшее решение — взять ответственность на себя, — сразу заявляет тот. — У меня есть боевой опыт. Это звучит правдоподобно.  
— Я бы сделал так же, — кивает Брюс. — Я встречусь с Гордоном, затем Бэтмен обрисует похитителям перспективы. Даже если дойдет до суда, поверят нам, а не им.

В другой ситуации это вызвало бы у Брюса лишь отвращение — то, с какой легкостью в Готэме верят любому респектабельному господину, — но сейчас он этому рад.

— А мастер Кларк?  
— Я подумаю, что можно сделать.

На рассвете Бэтмен заглядывает поочередно к Милки, Уилксу и Дугласу. Спустя пару минут каждый из них клянется, что все произошедшее — лишь его личная вина. Остается последний вопрос.

Брюс спускается к завтраку в мягких штанах и хорошо впитывающей пот майке.

— Не едешь в город? — удивленно спрашивает Кларк.  
— Решил устроить передышку. Ты тоже не едешь в школу. Переоденься, мы спускаемся в пещеру.

Оказавшись в тренировочной зоне, Брюс перелезает через канаты, и Кларк нерешительно следует за ним.

— В первую очередь необходима выдержка, остальное придет потом.  
— Не хочу тебе навредить, — возражает Кларк.  
— Я крепче, чем может показаться, и мы не будем спешить. Начнем с правильной стойки. Ты правша, значит, левая нога должна быть впереди. Вот так.

**Год четвертый**

К марту их разница в росте сокращается на треть. Уже можно представить, каким Кларк будет через год-другой. Его мышцы развиваются, реакции становятся лучше. У него заоблачный болевой порог.

Удар, и еще, и еще, и еще — груша из сверхпрочного материала отскакивает, размашисто качается на цепи. В движениях все больше злости. Прежде Кларк молотил по груше механически. Теперь он ясно видит цель.

— Кого ты представляешь?  
— Никого.  
— Неправда. Кого ты представляешь?  
— Человека с ножом.  
— Что ты хочешь с ним сделать?  
— Остановить.  
— Остановить и?  
— Причинить ему боль.  
— Почему?  
— Он заслужил. Сделал больно Альфреду. И мне.

Голос Кларка еще громче, еще сильнее удар. Способная выдержать прямое попадание гранаты груша разлетается в труху. Кларк замирает, мгновенно растеряв запал. Его мокрые волосы липнут ко лбу, лицо красное, по шее течет пот — выглядит он так, словно все удары доставались ему.

— Ладно, ты выпустил злость. Теперь вернемся к началу. Прими стойку.

Кларк не просит о передышке, только поправляет бинты. Брюс ладонью направляет его руку. Утерев пот предплечьем, Кларк беспрекословно следует указаниям. Ему на четыре года меньше, чем было Брюсу, когда он уехал из Готэма искать себе учителя. На пять меньше, чем было Брюсу, когда он попал к тибетским мастерам.

— Еще, — кивает Брюс. — Вот так.

Кларк ловит каждое слово, заглядывает в глаза. В его стремлении угодить ясно читается голод по похвале и упрямое «я знаю», «я умею», «я достоин», «я докажу». Вторая груша держится дольше.

Перед завершением каждой тренировки они устраивают спарринг — эту часть Кларк всегда ждет. Первую его победу можно списать на случайность. Пару мгновений он вдавливает Брюса в мат, затем скатывается и неловко переминается голыми ступнями по упругому покрытию.

— Извини.

Не поднимаясь на ноги, Брюс резким движением пинает его в голень, и Кларк падает на мат рядом с ним.

— Ты не станешь извиняться перед человеком, который на тебя напал. О рыцарском кодексе порой приходится забыть.  
— Но Бэтмен соблюдает его всегда.

Брюс со вздохом садится, морщится от того, как ноет бедро. Виной всему недавняя стычка с серийным убийцей — Купидон держал в страхе Вест-Сайд, убивая красивых мальчиков, пока Бэтмен его не остановил.

— Ты не он.  
— Навредить Бэтмену проще, чем мне. — Кларк с вызовом сдувает мокрую прядь со лба.

Само собой, Брюс об этом знает, но проглотить правду не так-то просто. Вместе с ней приходится также признать, что в теории Кларк способен изжарить человека взглядом.

— Брюс?

Он поднимается на колени, затем в полный рост, перекидывает через шею полотенце.

— На сегодня хватит. Завтра продолжим.

Из них двоих в передышке нуждается именно Брюс.

* * *

Прежде Брюс думал, что помогает Кларку сражаться с собственной неуверенностью, а не с людьми. Тем более не со школьником, которого не научили следить за языком.

Несмотря на ранний час, полумрак сгущается, в кабинете становится слишком темно, чтобы работать без лампы. Над залитыми неоном высотками вспыхивает молния, воздух пахнет дождем. Начало мая — самое время для первой грозы.

Закрыв окно, пока капли не намочили шторы, Брюс решает дать отдых глазам. Речь к открытию нового крыла Мемориальной больницы должна быть готова к вечеру, время еще есть. В приоткрытую дверь стучит секретарь.

— Директор Петерс из Монтгомери на третьей линии, сэр.  
— По какому делу?  
— Он не сказал.  
— Ладно, я отвечу.

Брюс не ждет от звонка ничего хорошего. Если бы Петерс приглашал его на собрание выпускников или школьный спектакль, он бы поручил дело секретарю. Если бы Петерс просил о финансовой поддержке, он бы отправил электронное письмо.

— Забирайте сына, — без предисловия начинает директор.  
— Мистер Петерс, уверен, что мы...  
— Он устроил драку. Пострадали другие дети. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, насколько это серьезно, мистер Уэйн.

Не добившись толкового ответа, Брюс оставляет попытки и отправляется в школу.

— Прекрасно, вы приехали.

Краснолицый Петерс сидит за своим столом, напротив него — разъяренная миссис Стэплтон, ее рослый сын и Кларк. Брюс подходит к нему. Под его ладонью позвоночник Кларка перестает напоминать натянутую струну.

— В нашей школе драки под строжайшим запретом. — Петерс разводит руками, точно говорит: уж простите, мистер Уэйн.

Всем в кабинете известно, что это ложь. Пускай сумма в годовом чеке за обучение в Монтгомери на пару-тройку нулей длиннее, чем у других школ, во всем, что касается драк, Монтгомери не отличается от захудалой государственной школы в сердце американского Нигде.

— Посмотрите, что он сделал с моим Винни! — гневно заявляет миссис Стэплтон.

Брюс молча оценивает ущерб. Распухший нос Винса наливается багрово-фиолетовым, как перезрелый баклажан, а вот у Кларка ни одной ссадины. Этого достаточно, чтобы сделать однозначный вывод о его вине.

— Я оплачу больничный счет, — заверяет Брюс.

Итог малоприятной беседы на повышенных тонах — отстранение от занятий на две недели и два чека на крупные суммы, один для Стэплтонов, другой для школы. Позиция директора смягчается, мать Винса перестает взглядом сверлить в Брюсе дыру, и их с Кларком отпускают домой.

Брюс садится за руль, открывает для Кларка дверцу и протягивает влажную салфетку.

— У тебя грязь вот тут, — не касаясь его лица, Брюс проводит пальцами по своему. Кларк ожесточенно трет щеку. — Директор утверждает, что ты начал первым. Джонни Голдмен настолько испугался, что побежал к учителям.

Кларк молчит.

— Ладно, их я выслушал. Теперь хочу узнать твою версию. По дороге расскажешь.

Сквозь лобовое стекло Брюс смотрит на блестящий от дождя асфальт. В лужах отражается свет фар. Брюс нажимает на кнопку, опуская окна с обеих сторон. Ветер зачесывает Кларку волосы на сторону, потом спутывает их невидимой пятерней.

— Их было трое. Винс, Джонни и Джамаль. Я не хотел.  
— С чего все началось?

Кларк мнется, но Брюс ждет ответ. Пусть это делает его пристрастным, он хочет верить, что Кларк не виноват. По крайней мере не более виноват, чем другие: наглый Винс, его глупые дружки, недоглядевшие учителя, сам Брюс, научивший Кларка не только держать удары, но и наносить.

— Винс кое-что сказал, — нехотя признается Кларк.  
— И ты полез в драку из-за этого?  
— Он сказал кое-что о тебе, — гневно сверкая глазами, произносит Кларк. Словно этого достаточно. Словно это дает ему право. Словно Брюса нужно защищать от семнадцатилетних задир.  
— Ладно. И что же он сказал?  
— Будто во всем, что происходит в Готэме, виноват Бэтмен.

* * *

Можно называть это по-разному: паранойей, профессиональной деформацией или привычкой все проверять. Оставив Кларка с Альфредом, Брюс пробивает Стэплтонов. В Готэме под этой фамилией живет около сотни человек, но поиск с учетом достатка дает лишь один результат.

Отец владеет сетью ресторанов, мать-домохозяйка, единственный сын Винсент. Есть и другие родственники — у матери указаны сестра и племянник Пол, на пару лет младше Винса. Странички в соцсетях пестрят совместными фото двоюродных братьев: Винс и Пол в аквапарке, на русских горках, на чертовом колесе. Широкие улыбки, смеющиеся глаза — беззаботное детство. Таким оно было, пока Пол не исчез.

Брюс читает дело о пропаже. Пол Грэм, тринадцать лет, невысокий рост, светлые волосы, голубые глаза — точь-в-точь те мальчики, которых забирал Купидон. Брюс Уэйн не имеет к Купидону отношения, а вот Бэтмен с ним хорошо знаком. Купидон не из тех, с кем обычно приходится иметь дело. Никакого костюма, ужимок, краски на лице. Безжалостный убийца — всего лишь невзрачный мужчина с залысинами, чей-то добропорядочный сосед. До ареста Купидон не писал манифестов, не устраивал шоу, никак не заявлял о себе.

Брюс открывает дело Купидона, находит папку со снимками найденных трупов. У одного мальчика волосы кажутся темными от грязи, тело лежит ничком. Лица не видно, и хотя этот подросток точно младше Кларка, на секунду Брюс холодеет от непрошенной мысли: «Я его узнаю».

Останки некоторых предполагаемых жертв не обнаружены до сих пор. Среди них и Пол Грэм. Бэтмен подвел его. Бэтмен не идеален. Если посмотреть на глобальную статистику, Бэтмена даже эффективным не назовешь. Кларку придется это уяснить.

— Я должен знать, что случившееся с Винсом не повторится, что бы ты ни услышал обо мне.

Несмотря на все надежды Альфреда, Брюс никогда не собирался заводить детей. Он в самом деле не знает, как держаться, и совершенно не умеет начинать беседы издалека. Кларк кивает.

— Нет, вслух.  
— Я обещаю, — рассматривая свои костяшки, произносит Кларк. Кожа на них чиста и нетронута. От драки не осталось следов.

Брюс пробует сгладить острые углы:

— Бэтмену не нужен защитник, он вынесет и не такое. Видел бы ты, что пишут в «Дэйли Плэнет». А ведь эта газета принадлежит мне.

Кларк молчит, его губы плотно сжаты — Брюс пытается угадать, на кого он злится. На Брюса? На Винса? На себя? На весь мир? Брюсу не нужно объяснять, каково это. Сам он бывает зол так часто, что почти научился это не замечать.

* * *

В руководстве по воспитанию детей это назвали бы вредным поощрением. Или подкупом. Или как-нибудь еще.

Брюс листает афишу мероприятий. Выставка египетских древностей, терракотовые фигуры первобытных Венер… Документальные работы Роберта Капы в Готэмской галерее фотоискусства, идеально. Он заказывает Кларку билет.

— Отличный выбор, — одобрительно кивает Альфред.  
— Я уже ни в чем не уверен.  
— Если вы про выставку, то Капа лучше всего, что вы о нем слышали, мальчику понравится. А если про сложности воспитания ребенка, то разве вы ждали иного, сэр?

Брюс разводит руками. Альфред подносит фарфоровую чашку ближе к глазам, протирает изящный бок, расписанный тонким узором.

— Мальчик просто растерян.  
— Как и я.  
— Как и все мы, сэр, хотя если вы напомните мне об этом, я буду отрицать. Вы справляетесь с родительскими обязанностями не так уж плохо. Для себя.  
— Для себя? — Брюс почти возмущен.

Альфред вздыхает. Чашка отправляется в обитый бархатом короб, и на свет извлекается ее близнец.

— Урок первый: детей не следует перехваливать, мастер Брюс.

В середине мая Кларк возвращается в школу. Если у него и возникают сложности, он о них не говорит. Директор Петерс тоже не дает о себе знать. Брюс решает принять это за хороший знак. Все его силы утекают на поиски банды Красных Колпаков.

После патруля Брюс часто сталкивается с Кларком. В безбожно ранний час тот уже на ногах, агрессивно выколачивает набивку из груши. Его спина лоснится, его локти быстро мелькают. Предплечья темнее, чем плечи, — ранний весенний загар.

Брюс стягивает маску и утомленно прикрывает глаза. Он выжат до предела, а ведь день только начался.

Кларк оборачивается на звук его дыхания, смотрит как-то странно.

— В чем дело?  
— Непривычно видеть тебя в костюме без маски.

«Я ненадолго присяду, а потом сразу спать», — говорит себе Брюс.

Проснувшись, он видит потолок своей спальни. Он точно не мог добраться до нее сам. За завтраком он спрашивает у Кларка напрямую. Тот явно не понимает, в чем проблема, а Брюс вдруг видит ситуацию в отрезвляющем свете. Произошедшее лишь немногим лучше, чем сын, который дотаскивает до кровати пьяного отца.

— Я хотел помочь, — повышая голос, оправдывается Кларк. — И все еще хочу.  
— Помочь с чем именно?  
— Капитан Гордон просил тебя найти Красного Колпака, ведь так?  
— Откуда ты узнал?  
— Ну, я случайно услышал... — Кларк мнется, глаза виновато бегают. — Я сделаю все, что скажешь…

Брюс не дает ему договорить.

— Тема закрыта.  
— Можешь хотя бы сказать спасибо.  
— В следующий раз просто разбуди меня.

* * *

Самая сочная новость июля: мэр Обри добровольно освобождает кресло для Арманда Крола. Такой сговорчивости от него никто не ожидал. На заслуженную пенсию уходит и Лоэб, а Джеймс Гордон, только что переживший развод, заступает на комиссарский пост.

За первую половину лета Красные Колпаки успевают ограбить частную клинику и банк. Брюс еще раз перебирает все факты. Несколько человек, хорошо подготовлены, действуют по плану, без импровизаций.

— Нужно вычислить вожака.  
— Он умеет не попадаться, — замечает новоиспеченный комиссар, забрасывая в рот леденец без сахара: Сара Эссен следит за его здоровьем. — Черт возьми, да он может быть одним из моих людей.  
— Вы уверены?  
— Нет, но...

Бэтмен отвечает то же, что и всегда:

— Я поищу зацепки.

Над делами полицейских Брюс проводит всю ночь — страшно представить, сколько потребовалось бы в докомпьютерные времена. За подчиненными Гордона числится несколько нарушений, но ничего слишком подозрительного. Долив себе кофе, Брюс с кружкой выходит проветрить голову.

Кларк лежит на пледе перед домом, рядом с ним опять ноутбук. Брюсу интересно, что отнимает его время, но он запрещает себе заглядывать через плечо.

— Готовишься к учебному году?  
— Не совсем. Собираешься в офис?  
— Не совсем.

Они лгут друг другу, и Брюс уходит в духоту дома, а Кларк остается в прохладной тени.

Во время пробежек Кларк его больше не ждет. Пока Брюс огибает озеро, он успевает сделать десять-пятнадцать кругов.

— Что такое? — с любопытством спрашивает Кларк, глядя, как Брюс вытирает пот.  
— Ерунда. Шея затекла.  
— Сколько тебе лет, сто?  
— Слишком много, — ворчит Брюс.

Когда ему будет сто — в том невероятном варианте будущего, где он до этого доживет, — Кларку исполнится лишь семьдесят семь, и с его показателями регенерации… Брюс рассыплется по песчинке, а у него не будет ни единого седого волоска.

* * *

На осень приходится разгар охотничьего сезона, соседи из ближайших поместий приглашают гостей. По утрам в холодном воздухе разносится лай фоксхаундов — в долине всегда водилось много лисиц. Когда-то Брюсу было их жалко. Сегодня он рассуждает так: если лиса таскает цыплят из курятника, меньшее, что сделает фермер — поставит капкан.

В течение пары месяцев от Колпака нет вестей. Чтобы напомнить Готэму о себе, он выбирает десятое ноября.

Первым движение на «Эйс Кемикалс» замечает ночной сторож. Он поступает разумно: не идет проверять сам, а пытается вызвать подкрепление. По протоколу оно должно добираться до химического комбината за пять минут, но связи нет — кто-то глушит сигнал.

От гибели сторожа спасает счастливая случайность: неизвестный любитель техники пытается запустить неподалеку от завода дрон, но вдруг видит огонь. Звонок в 911 перенаправляется в пещеру. Брюс кивает Альфреду.

— Это Колпак.

Спецотряд прибывает почти в одно время с ним. Командующий Раугер не в восторге от того, что ему приходится работать бок о бок с готэмской звездой, но терпит Бэтмена: таков приказ.

Пламя бушует на юге. Брюс вытаскивает из зоны задымления сторожа, а спецназовцы успевают обездвижить пару Колпаков. В наручниках и без оружия, в сдвинутых на затылки масках они выглядят попросту жалко. Не задерживаясь, Брюс идет на выстрелы. Сердце колотится — огнестрельное оружие всегда напоминает ему, что даже у Бэтмена есть предел. Он слышит лающий голос Раугера и переговоры спецотряда в наушнике:

— Черт, куда они делись?  
— Ничего не вижу, сэр...  
— Они были здесь.  
— Обыщите все, Райан, слышишь? Или комиссар с нас шкуры спустит!  
— Живо, парни, живо!  
— Пошли!

На первом этаже Брюс видит темную лужу, расплывающуюся вокруг тела Колпака. Выстрел из табельного, чистая работа, никаких личных чувств. В отличие от Бэтмена, спецназовцы подчиняются закону, но «не убий» в их кодексе нет.

Брюс направляется по другому коридору. Судя по тому, что он помнит из планов «Эйс Кемикалс», остальные грабители должны были направиться сюда. По тесному проходу он попадает в помещение поменьше, а оттуда — к гигантским трубам. Привалившись к ним спиной, сидит еще один Колпак. Левая его рука безжизненно покоится на колене, правая — на животе.

Брюс скорее предчувствует, чем видит движение в стороне от себя. В полутемном лабиринте вспыхивает что-то красное. Оно ведет Брюса за собой до тупика. Дальше бежать некуда. Этот Колпак осматривается по сторонам. Увидев позади себя лестницу, он взлетает по ней, и Брюс поднимается за ним. Под ними — длинная цепочка открытых сообщающихся чанов. Над мутно-белесой поверхностью лопаются пузыри. Колпак встает к ним спиной.

Брюс вскидывает руку в предупреждающее жесте, тянется, чтобы ухватиться за одежду, но Колпак мотает головой. В прорезях маски темнеют безумные глаза. Раскинув руки в стороны, он делает шаг назад.

Жижа, казавшаяся такой густой, принимает тело почти мгновенно. По ней расплываются разноцветные круги — красный, черный, зеленый. Лопается крупный пузырь.

— Мастер Брюс? Уходите оттуда. Уровень загрязнения опасно высок.

Кинув последний взгляд вниз, Брюс тем же путем возвращается к полицейским фургонам.

— Мы их взяли, — бросает ему Раугер. — Огонь не спадает, нужно дать пожарным работать. Если пламя доберется до труб, тут все взлетит.  
— Известно, что пропало с завода?  
— Как, черт подери, я должен был это узнать?

Не тратя на него время, Брюс находит Гордона.

— Раугер только что отчитался. Кажется, он доволен, — замечает тот.  
— Один из подозреваемых прыгнул в какую-то дрянь, лишь бы не идти под суд. Что тут хорошего?  
— Мэр Крол настаивает, что это удача, а значит, нужно преподнести ее публике именно так.

Чувствуя себя настолько паршиво, словно отрава осела в его крови и костях, Брюс направляет бэтвинг к дому. В пещере он сдирает с себя плащ, маску, верхнюю защиту. Подумав, сбрасывает поддоспешник и остается голым. От кожи и волос идет химозная вонь.

— Брюс, что… — Кларк запинается на полуслове.  
— Ничего не касайся, — приказывает Брюс.

Он накидывает на бэтвинг чехол, натянув перчатки, упаковывает костюм. Затем отправляется в зону карантина, включает душ, подобрав подходящие очищающие вещества. Долгое время стоит под пахнущей чем-то железистым струей. Потом из панели над головой льется обычная вода, и Брюс жадно хватает ртом капли.

Когда он вышагивает из душа, Кларк протягивает ему халат, не глядя. Завязав пояс, Брюс берет у себя кровь для анализа.

— Что случилось?

Со щелчком стянув эластичный жгут, Брюс расправляет рукав.

— Один человек предпочел аресту смерть в кислоте.

* * *

За торжественныи фасадом готэмского морга кроется приземленная изнанка: холодильники для тел, хромированные детали, яркий свет с потолка. Обезображенный труп, выловленный из чана «Эйс Кемикалс», доставляют именно сюда. В бумагах патологоанатома погибший обозначен как «Джон Доу».

— Сможете установить личность?  
— Ткани сильно пострадали, понадобится время. Нам не удастся узнать, кто это, если его ДНК раньше не попадала в систему.

Брюс сжимает кулаки. Перчатки тесноваты, словно бы жмут. Он в новом костюме — старый пришлось уничтожить. Гордон бросает на него озабоченный взгляд.

— Понимаю, исход не радует, но Колпаков уже нет. Участников банды допрашивают мои люди. Все не так плохо.

«Не так плохо», — повторяет Брюс про себя. То же самое сказал ему Альфред. То же самое Брюс прочитал во взгляде Кларка: «Слава богу, ты цел, а остальное не так важно».

— Сообщите, когда будут результаты.

В ответ ему взвизгивает, вгрызаясь в черепную коробку, хирургическая пила.

Заключение судмедэксперта приходит под Рождество. В нем нет ничего нового. Выжившие грабители утверждают, что нападение на завод — блажь главаря, которого никто из них не знал лично. Принесший весть Гордон торопится закончить разговор:

— Прости, уже опаздываю. Индейка, пудинг, свечи… Ну, сам понимаешь. Или нет.  
— Отдыхайте, комиссар.

Хотя Бэтмен живет не так, как обычные люди, в конце своего дня он делает то же, что Гордон: возвращается домой.

В поместье сквозь легкую метель горят окна, на подъездной дорожке зажигаются по мере приближения фонари. На входной двери — морозно пахнущий хвоей венок с остролистом и ягодами рябины, перевитый золотой лентой. В прихожей тепло. Дверь в гостиную приоткрыта. Брюс чувствует ароматы индейки, имбиря, рождественского кекса с марципаном. Он слышит голоса, расстегивает куртку и стряхивает снег.

Внутри его ждут, сегодня этого должно быть достаточно.

* * *

На празднование Нового года Брюс разрешает Кларку пригласить пару-тройку гостей. Так он знакомится с теми, кого Кларк зовет друзьями.

Веснушчатый Джимми, глядя по сторонам с разинутым ртом, сдавленным от восторга голосом произносит: «Здорово, мистер Уэйн». Школьный староста Перри ограничивается коротким приветствием. Лана жмет Брюсу руку и поворачивается к Альфреду, чтобы пожать ладонь и ему, но тот уходит от прикосновения:

— Рад знакомству, мисс Лэнг.

После домашней пиццы дети собираются смотреть кино — кажется, новый боевик про управляемые сны. Запахи карамели и попкорна возрождают в памяти рождественскую неделю в Плимуте почти двадцать лет назад: городскую ярмарку, орехи в меду, сладкий эгг-ног. Брюс тогда брал уроки по технике слежки у одного ветерана МИ-6.

К полуночи Брюс спускается к остальным.

— У нас будет фейерверк на холме, — говорит Кларк. На его щеках проступает краска, волосы спутались, крошка попкорна прилипла к уголку губ.

Подпускать подростков к пиротехнике — не самая здравая идея, установкой занимается Альфред. Неподалеку от него стоит Лана, чуть дальше — Перри. Джимми приплясывает, утаптывая сугроб. Наконец в воздух взмывают огни. Фейерверк не самый богатый, не чета ежегодному шоу над Готэмом на четвертое июля, однако голова Ланы запрокинута, лицо Перри озарено алым и зеленым, улюлюкающий вслед залпам Джимми держит Кларка за плечо. Их тени тянутся по снегу.

Брюс представляет полузабытые лица собственных друзей. Погибшего Бобби, с которым они сидели за соседними партами в Монтгомери. Томми Эллиота, который стал первоклассным хирургом и шлет открытки раз в пару лет. Харви Дента, который знал лишь Бэтмена, а вернее, не знал даже его.

Отправив Перри и Джимми по домам, Кларк с Ланой остаются на ступенях перед поместьем — Брюс видит их силуэты через окно. На прощание Кларк ее целует.

— С Новым годом.

Теперь он подходит к Брюсу, обнимает уже его. За четыре года это второй раз. Брюса окружает дымный запах фейерверков. Пару минут он почти счастлив. Дольше этого подобные мысли в его голове просто не живут.

**Год пятый**

Они существуют в одной вселенной, но на параллельных плоскостях.

Кларк участвует в весеннем марафоне, а Брюс обезвреживает сумасшедшего чревовещателя, который верит, будто кукла приказала ему убивать людей. Кларк гостит у родни Джимми Олсена во Флориде, а Брюс развенчивает миф о призраке Джека Потрошителя, нагрянувшем в Готэм. Кларк бьет рекорд по количеству уничтоженных боксерских груш, а Брюс ловит сбежавшего из нелегального зоопарка мутанта — это из-за него появились слухи, будто в канализации обитает крокодил.

Весной Кларк впервые пробует водить автомобиль. Красный шевроле выглядит несколько помято, однако Альфред держится оптимистично:

— Когда я учил водить вас, мастер Би, все заботы были о том, чтобы вы не убились. С мастером Кларком этого риска нет.  
— Пусть берет что угодно, кроме бэтмобиля.  
— Обижаете, сэр.

Однажды героем Готэма неожиданно становится не Бэтмен, а Брюс Уэйн.

Озаренный подсветкой Метрополис встречает гостей вечерними пробками, так что на торжественное открытие хэджфонда «Терренс и партнеры» Брюс прибывает с опозданием. За одним столиком с ним — невозмутимый инвестор из Арабских Эмиратов и дерганый владелец «ЛексКорп».

— Дамы и господа, — произносит мистер Терренс, когда над сценой вдруг гаснет главный прожектор, и все начинает развиваться по сценарию паршивого боевика.  
— Дамы и господа, это ограбление, — заявляет официант, извлекая из-под серебряного клоша пистолет и подавая знак другим.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, с кем связался? — надменно спрашивает у него Лекс Лютор.  
— Захлопнись, гони бумажник и часы! И помоги той сучке снять колье!

Жалея, что у него нет времени насладиться тем, как багровеет лицо Лютора, Брюс осматривается по сторонам. Лежащий в нескольких футах от него охранник тянется к кобуре. У темноволосой девицы с бейджиком прессы в ухе мигает крошечная гарнитура. Похоже, она не закончила разговор, и все, что происходит на приеме, слышит кто-то еще. Значит, полиция будет через пару минут. Дело решится мирно, нужно только убедить охранника не стрелять. Или переключить внимание горе-грабителей на себя.

— Помогите, мне плохо, — громко стонет Брюс, хватаясь за грудь. — Боже, я сейчас умру!

Все головы в зале поворачиваются к нему. Лекс Лютор брезгливо дергается в сторону, будто боится, что Брюс испачкает его эксклюзивные кеды.

Роль припадочного миллиардера дается Брюсу чрезвычайно легко, трехминутного шоу как раз хватает до приезда полицейских машин.

Несмотря на его протесты, Брюса привозят в Центральную больницу. Рубашки здесь возмутительно короткие, а медсестры буквально душат заботой: «Мы не можем отпустить вас, пока вы не пройдете тесты», «вы только не волнуйтесь», «как вы себя чувствуете?», «откуда все эти шрамы?», «может, хотите воды? успокаивающее? обезболивающее? немного витаминного желе?».

К моменту, когда в палату заходит Кларк, Брюс уже готов крутить канат для побега из больничных простыней.

— Мне сказал Альфред. Ты в порядке?  
— Ты что, летел сюда?  
— На ногах быстрее. — Кларк пожимает плечами, точно это плевое дело — менее чем за полчаса добраться от Готэма до Метрополиса, обогнув залив.  
— Надеюсь, ты принес одежду. Я не собираюсь тут ночевать.  
— Все здесь.

Брюс тянется к завязкам на шее и пояснице, придерживающим больничный балахон, Кларк молча ждет, пока он закончит. Его взгляд словно имеет вес и плотность — Брюс чувствует его на себе.

— Кто в коридоре?  
— Пара медсестер и пациент в кресле-каталке, — с легкостью отвечает Кларк. Брюс старается не завидовать тому, что для некоторых не существует ни стен, ни закрытых дверей. — В соседней палате полицейский, записывает показания другого гостя с приема.  
— Скажи, когда он уйдет.

Наконец Кларк кивает, и Брюс набрасывает на голову капюшон.

В больнице суматоха, ни на этаже, ни в лифте на них не обращают внимания. «Легко отделались», — думает Брюс, но у самого порога чувствует пальцы на своем локте.

— Мистер Уэйн? Я Лоис Лэйн, «Дэйли Плэнет».

Перед ним та самая репортерша: одета в обтягивающее платье с приема, но на ногах уже кроссовки, узконосые лодочки она держит в руке.

— Рад знакомству, — не слишком искренне отвечает Брюс. — Чем могу помочь?  
— Прокомментируете произошедшее?  
— Обратитесь к моему пресс-секретарю.

Толпа теснит их со всех сторон. Подтолкнув Кларка, Брюс продвигается к выходу, а мисс Лейн протискивается за ними. Очевидно, она не отступит, не добившись своего.

— Ваш приемный сын давно не появлялся на публике с вами, ходят слухи…

Брюс мысленно закатывает глаза. Чего только о них не говорят. Что Брюс сослал Кларка прочь. Что тот тяжело болен и лечится в баснословно дорогой клинике в швейцарских Альпах, а средства Брюса уже подходят к концу. Что несчастного мальчика морят в голоде и холоде наверху самой высокой башни в поместье, даром что у поместья Уэйнов нет ни одной.

Брюс не собирается вставать между Кларком и мисс Лейн, это получается само собой.

— Я не выставляю семью напоказ.

Мисс Лейн разочарованно прячет диктофон. Брюс ищет взглядом автомобиль.

Путь в Готэм наполняет грудь холодным воздухом, а голову — пустотой. В спертом пространстве салона запахи чувствуются особенно остро. От Кларка разит мятной жвачкой, от его одежды — сигаретами. Нет смысла пугать его раком легких, так что Брюс просто опускает окно со своей стороны.

На следующее утро в новостях обоих городов только и разговоров что о его небольшом спектакле. На открытии были камеры, часть записи публикуется на сайте «Дэйли Плэнет» — разумеется, тот кусок, где Брюс выглядит как готовый намочить штаны школьник. «Боже, я сейчас умру», «пожалуйста, помогите». Ну и стыд.

* * *

Сентябрь в Готэме безрадостен: пронизывающие до костей ветры с залива, ранние заморозки, затяжные дожди. В северном крыле поместья вода пробивает себе путь сквозь старую черепицу, портит пару гобеленов и потолок гостевой.

Крыша не единственное, что дает течь.

Это первая его ссора с Кларком — первая из тех, что считаются. Повод серьезный: прошлой ночью Брюс отправился патрулировать улицы, а Кларк последовал за ним.

— Ты не спишь трое суток, — пригвоздив его взглядом, говорит Кларк. — Я беспокоился...  
— Бывало, я не спал пять.  
— Тебе пригодится помощь.  
— Мы уже обсуждали это, — отрезает Брюс. Он чует на себе вонь лицемерия. Та идет изнутри. Кларка можно использовать, Кларк хочет, чтобы его использовали — легко сложить два и два.  
— Что я здесь делаю, а, Брюс? Сам-то знаешь? Если от меня нет пользы, стоило оставить меня в приюте. — Кларк очень зол.  
— Возможно, стоило. Сделаешь так еще раз, и я…  
— Ты — что, Брюс?

Кларк уходит, не дожидаясь ответа. От последнего взгляда у Брюса дыбом встают волоски на руках. Вести себя с Кларком как с обычным человеком — все равно что надеяться удержать пожар в спичечном коробке.

* * *

Кларка нет довольно давно.

Брюсу прекрасно известна статистика. Ежедневно в Америке пропадает более двадцати детей. Девяносто процентов сбегают по собственной воле. Пятую часть так и не находят. Дни идут, их лица исчезают даже с упаковок сока и молока.

— Мальчик придет, — мягко заверяет Альфред. Честное слово, Брюс его не заслужил. — Вы всегда приходили.  
— Мы похожи меньше, чем тебе кажется.  
— Вы и он, мастер Би, или вы и я?

Кларка нет больше двадцати часов. За это время акции «Уэйн МедТек» поднимаются в цене. Нью-Йоркская биржа ликует, лондонская ведет себя сдержанно, токийская проявляет оптимизм. В Индонезии оползень уносит жизни пары сотен человек. В Гватемале пробуждается проспавший три столетия вулкан. В Австралии безумствует разрушительный ураган.

В Готэме, штат Нью-Джерси, Альфред Пенниуорт, который даже в повседневных заботах действует с неотвратимостью стихии, приносит ужин в тот же час, что и всегда.

Пожалуй, размышляет Брюс, ему было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы Альфред и Кларк носили маячки. Комиссар Гордон скажет, что это незаконно, любой психотерапевт — что это нездорово, но разве это не естественный инстинкт — держаться за то, что дорого, как можно крепче?

— Как ты это пережил?  
— Что именно, мастер Брюс?  
— Мой переходный возраст.  
— Не без потерь.

Устав ждать, Брюс берет мотоцикл.

Он не находит Кларка ни в одном из очевидных мест. Его нет в моргах, больницах, полицейских участках, притонах, подвалах и переулках, куда люди заходят, чтобы не покинуть их никогда. Кларка нет у друзей и в аллее за приютом, в клубе, где смотрят на возраст сквозь пальцы, в торговом центре и в популярном кафе. Недавно Кларк водил туда Лану. Кажется, это было свидание — Брюсу вспоминаются их силуэты в паре дюймов друг от друга в новогоднюю ночь.

Вера Брюса тает даже быстрее, чем его терпение. Альфред в микронаушнике непривычно молчалив. Кларк может быть на противоположной стороне Земли, и для этого ему не нужны документы, деньги и билет на самолет.

У железнодорожной станции Брюсу на хвост садится хорошо знакомая тень.

— Ты сегодня слишком мрачен, — поймав его, спрашивает Кошка. — Что-нибудь потерял, милый? Проиграл деньги? Подружка сбежала? Или не дает спать полная луна?

Брюс на мгновение поднимает голову — он и не заметил, как низко висит над крышами бледный ноздреватый шар, — а когда опускает, Кошки уже нет. Прежде ему казалось, что они могут быть на одной стороне. Тогда он не понимал, что она не признает сторон. Такова ее натура: Кошка поступает наперекор, слушает лишь свое чутье и видит в темноте больше, чем следует. Брюс действительно потерял кое-что и не знает, как это вернуть.

Грядущий рассвет топит Готэм в молочно-сиреневом сумраке. Солнце восходит раньше, чем в Брюсе прогорает страх.

— Мальчик пришел домой, сэр. Возвращайтесь и вы.

На обратном пути ветер сушит губы, бросает пыль в лицо. По обе стороны пустой дороги лежат груды листьев, ветки уже голые, мелкие лужи затянуты тонким льдом. Брюс оказывается в поместье прежде, чем успевает это понять.

В пещере пусто. Пол в душевой еще влажный, в корзине для белья лежит мокрое полотенце. В воздухе разлит запах шампуня, которым пользуется Кларк. Они разминулись на несколько минут. Кларк совершенствуется, превращает это в привычку.

Дверь в его комнату, прежде открытая настежь, теперь плотно закрыта. Не хватает только знака «не входить». Приходится признать очевидное: с Брюсом не хотят говорить.

* * *

Брюс слишком долго не появлялся в свете с новой избранницей. Теперь все судачат, что его сердце разбито таинственной незнакомкой. Пора это исправлять.

Незадолго до Рождества Брюс находит среди писем пригласительные карточки: «Джеймс Гордон и Сара Эссен будут счастливы видеть вас на своем бракосочетании двадцать третьего декабря». Похоже, Гордон подобрал дату специально, чтобы использовать лишь один отгул: в Сочельник у него выходной.

Ресторан убран белыми цветами, ужин накрыт на шестьдесят персон — церемония скромна по количеству, но не качеству гостей. Кроме семьи и коллег на празднование собираются влиятельные друзья полиции. Брюса приветствуют Арманд Крол с супругой. Позже он замечает мисс Лейн.

— Мистер Уэйн. — В ее руках лишь крохотный клатч, но даже так она выглядит как женщина, которая всегда имеет при себе миниатюрный револьвер.  
— Больше не желаете получить у меня комментарий?  
— Никакой работы на свадьбе. — Мисс Лейн подносит шампанское к губам. — Ваша новая дама?

Михо с чарующей улыбкой вкладывает в руку Брюса свою узкую ладонь. Это их первый совместный выход. От Михо пахнет пионами, и вскоре пионами пахнет и от Брюса. Ее губы чуть тронуты помадой, и к концу вечера след того же оттенка заметен на его губах.

— Где вы познакомились? — интересуется Сара Эссен в перерыве между выступлениями джаз-бэнда. Прежде она была знакома лишь с Бэтменом. Кажется, Брюс Уэйн нравится ей больше: он не приносит в ее дом дурных вестей.  
— В Киото. Был дождь с сильным ветром, и я поймал ее зонт. Плохой день, но закончился он хорошо.

Эссен улыбается: красивые истории всегда лучше правды. «Пожалуй, — думает Брюс, — стоит встретиться с Михо еще пару раз». Потом за мимолетным романом последует неизбежный разрыв, а через месяц Альфред найдет ему другую. Все его спутницы схожи в своей различности. После холодной, как норвежские реки, Асвейг была горячая, как мексиканский полдень, Пилар. После смешливой болтуньи Джинны — молчаливая скромница Ракель.

— Ты не устала?  
— Разве что немного. — Михо чуть картавит. Сразу и не догадаешься, что она безупречно говорит на пяти языках. Брюс смотрит на нее так, словно единственное, о чем он способен думать, — аромат пиона в сгибе белоснежного локтя.

После десерта он выходит на балкон ресторана. Внизу переливается засыпанная свежим снегом Марбл-стрит.

— Приятно видеть, что вы тоже подвластны любовным чарам, — замечает Гордон. Таким Брюс его еще не видел: лицо комиссара спокойно, под пиджаком не просматривается кобура.  
— Прошу прощения, но мы не сможем задержаться, есть планы, — с заранее заготовленной интонацией произносит Брюс. — Еще раз поздравляю. Счастливого Рождества вам и супруге.

По пути до машины Михо кутается в его пальто. На случай, если за ними увяжутся папарацци, Брюс везет ее в поместье. Войдя в дом через парадный вход, Михо покидает его через черный, ее уже ждет другой автомобиль. Брюс ее не провожает. Где-то между недопитым бокалом шампанского и танцем с супругой мэра у него страшно разболелась голова.

— Вечер прошел успешно? — интересуется Альфред.  
— Вполне.  
— Боюсь, завтра вы увидите фото себя и Михо-сан во всех таблоидах.  
— И как они узнали? Мы же держали отношения в секрете.  
— Ума не приложу, сэр.

Брюс засыпает в расстегнутой рубашке, уронив голову на грудь. Он просыпается на том же диване пару часов спустя. Напротив него — Кларк.

— Спишь с ней? — задержавшись взглядом на старом шраме Брюса, который скрыт под воротником, спрашивает он. — Я должен запомнить ее имя?

Брюс в растерянности трет затекшую шею.

— Нет.  
— Хорошо.

**Год шестой**

Если живешь в Готэме достаточно долго, начинаешь верить: в Бога или его отсутствие, в высшее предназначение или полную бессмысленность бытия — каждому свое. Брюс верит, будто сам выбрал, кем стать, Альфред — будто для Брюса еще не все потеряно.

Комиссар Гордон верит, будто достаточно хорошо выполнять свою работу, чтобы хоть что-то изменить.

Во всем здании полиции кроме них с комиссаром только ночная смена, пара уборщиков и охрана на первом этаже. Гордон с тоской трет лоб. Новое дело тянет из него жилы и нервы.

— Все обставлено чисто. Жертвы вдохнули ядовитый газ, причем очень странный. Мои ребята из лаборатории никак не могут разобраться с формулой. Вещество распадается после смерти жертвы. Похоже, единственный способ его исследовать — взять кровь не у мертвеца, но где такую найти?  
— У вас есть снимки?

Папка с печатью «секретно» скользит по столу. Брюс перебирает кадры: изломанная линия губ, мученически выгнутые брови, налившиеся кровью глаза. Один мужчина, две женщины. Разные социальное положение, раса и возраст. Каждый из троицы словно участвовал в конкурсе кошмарных клоунов, прежде чем умереть.

— Мигель Лоа, сорок шесть лет, безработный, бездомный, найден вокзальным сторожем в туалете. Лена Комински, тридцать лет, домохозяйка. — Гордон машинально постукивает указательным пальцем по столу. — Найдена у себя дома, признаков взлома нет. А это Шелли Спрингс, двадцать один год. Отмечала совершеннолетие в клубе.  
— Бездомный, домохозяйка и вчерашняя выпускница умирают от одного вещества?  
— Я знаю, Бэтмен. Полный бред.

Гордон убирает фото, но последнее — Шелли Спрингс, двадцать один — задерживается на столе.

— Ровесница моей Барбары. У тебя есть дети?

Прежде Гордон не спрашивал Бэтмена о семье. Наверное, считал, что у него ее быть не может.

— Комиссар…  
— Прости, не мое дело. Надеюсь, мы поймаем ублюдка.  
— Я начну с девушки, а вы проверьте тех двоих.

Бэтмен не тревожит семью покойной, но наносит визит бойфренду — Шелли Спрингс умерла у него на руках. Для невиновного он отвечает слишком быстро. Приходится освежить ему память фотографией. Это просчитанная жестокость: едва взглянув на искаженные черты Шелли, мальчишка говорит сбивчиво, заикаясь, зато больше не лжет.

— Честное слово, я не знал, что так выйдет! Предложил ей попробовать кое-что новое. Один мой друг учится с парнем, который торгует всем подряд...  
— Шелли что-то вдохнула, а ты не успел?

Мальчишка лихорадочно кивает.

— Адрес твоего друга.

Дилера он находит уже бездыханным, а следом обнаруживает и новых жертв.

В этот раз трупов больше: под простынями в морге лежит семь тел. Все мертвы около суток, не так уж долго, но запах бьет под дых. Лица изуродованы одинаковой гримасой. Смерть бывает разной, Брюсу ли не знать, но такой — ухмыляющаяся, издевательской, глумливой — она быть не должна.

— Мне нужны образцы тканей и жидкостей, — говорит Брюс. Теперь это кажется правильным: не красть улики из-под носа полиции, а просто попросить.

Со щелчком стянув медицинские перчатки, Гордон бросает их в мусорку.

— В Метрополисе самое страшное преступление года — кража со взломом, а у нас уже второй серийник за пять лет. Нужно придержать информацию, по крайней мере пока. Иначе не избежать паники.  
— Люди узнают.  
— Намекаешь, что в полиции служат болтуны?  
— Комиссар, я на вашей стороне.  
— Извини. Извини. Я на взводе. — Гордон трет заросшую щеку. — Все думаю о Барбаре. Сын с матерью в Калифорнии, а она здесь. Хочу отправить ее куда-нибудь на время. Как считаешь, это трусость? То, что я хочу спрятать ее, пока остальные...  
— Я не знаю.  
— Ни разу не слышал от тебя этих слов.

Гордон смотрит на него так, словно он отрастил вторую голову. Брюс медлит.

— У меня тоже есть люди, которых я не могу потерять.

Если уже не потерял.

Фразы, которыми Кларк с ним перебрасывается, можно сосчитать по пальцам одной руки. «Доброе утро». Или: «Передай, пожалуйста, масло». Или: «Привет, я с Ланой, не слышал твой звонок. Ты что-то хотел?». Конечно, Кларк слышал. Конечно, Брюс что-то хотел.

Свой сороковой день рождения Брюс проводит в деловой поездке, семнадцатый день рождения Кларка — в охоте на убийцу, распространяющего ядовитый газ. Вместо извинений Брюс вручает два пригласительных на весенний матч всех звезд.

— Лана любит баскетбол? С этим вас пропустят в раздевалку после игры.  
— Не думаю, что Лана захочет со мной пойти.  
— Вы поссорились?  
— Расстались, — спокойно отвечает Кларк, сложив руки на груди. — Меня не было рядом, когда она во мне нуждалась. Похоже, в мире нормальных людей это серьезный проступок. Я предложу билет Джимми. У тебя же дела?  
— У меня на это время назначена...  
— Ладно. — Не дослушав, Кларк отворачивается.

«Ладно, я совершенно не удивлен». «Ладно, я и не думал, что ты сможешь». «Ладно, вообще-то мне плевать». Какой вариант хуже — сразу и не поймешь.

* * *

Шестнадцатое апреля, «Готэмский вестник». Мэр Крол заявляет, что все силы правопорядка брошены на поимку преступника с ядом. На сайте газеты к статье прикреплено анонимное голосование. На вопрос «верите ли вы мэру?» более шестидесяти процентов респондентов отвечают «нет».

Двадцать девятое апреля, «Церковный еженедельник». Преподобный Абрахам Финдли предрекает, будто убийства не прекратятся, пока каждый готэмец не покается в своих грехах.

Десятое мая, «Готэм Газетт». По предварительной оценке экспертов, оборот огнестрельного оружия в городе увеличился на четверть.

Второе июня, «Дэйли Плэнет». «Полиция Готэма молчит, что это — некомпетентность или саботаж?». На глянцевой обложке — комиссар Гордон, свет отблескивает от его очков так, словно он прячет глаза.

Десятое июня, «Секретный архив». Некий горожанин утверждает, будто у него есть неопровержимые доказательства того, что неизвестный убийца и Бэтмен — одно лицо. Редакция подчеркивает, что это лишь слухи, но тираж мгновенно взмывает до небес.

— Видел, что пишут, Альфред? — Брюс в сердцах откидывает в сторону крестовый ключ. — Такое чувство, будто они им восхищены.

Каждая догадка — пуля в молоко. Пока полиция выбивается из сил, устраивая безрезультатные облавы на подпольные лаборатории, а Бэтмен ищет живого свидетеля, пресса выдумывает для убийцы громкое имя. «Джокер». Брюс готов поспорить, этот ублюдочный шут все руки стер, надрачивая на себя.

* * *

Время в Готэме всегда несется вперед с таким отчаянием, словно за ним по пятам гонится свора адских псов. Кажется, еще вчера был полный дурных предчувствий май, и вот уже не за горами середина лета.

В День отца Брюс приносит букет полевых цветов в фамильный склеп. Он давно здесь не был. Альфред вечно твердит, будто родители бы им гордились, но Брюс в этом не так уж уверен. Как ему навещать Марту и Томаса, если он слишком боится того, что они могли бы сказать?

В витражах дробится летнее солнце, яркий луч золотит плывущую над надгробиями пыль.

Кларк останавливается у входа, не пересекая порог.

— Каким был твой отец?

Склеп — лучшее место для разговора о мертвецах. На минуту Брюс задумывается: образ Томаса Уэйна чересчур велик для слов, Брюс провел три десятилетия в попытках осознать его истинный масштаб.

— Хорошим человеком. Я помню его лучше, чем себя.  
— Я тоже помню своих.

Порой Брюс представляет, будто родители Кларка выжили — однажды раздастся телефонный звонок или настойчивый стук в дверь. Разумеется, Брюс отступит. В конечном итоге он всегда остается наедине с собой. Нетрудно понять, чья в том вина.

Сегодня тот день, когда сыновья дарят отцам часы, лосьоны для бритья, ремни, свитеры и брелоки. Не получив от Кларка ничего, Брюс чувствует облегчение и отказывается об этом размышлять.

Отец бы в нем разочаровался. По какой-то причине Томас всегда верил, что у Брюса впереди не жизнь, а воплощенная американская мечта с красавицей-женой, уютным домом, детьми. Должно быть, об этом он мечтал для себя — мечтал и почти получил.

Альфред говорит, будто с возрастом Брюс все больше напоминает его внешне. Глядя на себя в зеркале, Брюс этого не видит. Наверное, это хорошо.

* * *

— Удачи, — произносит Альфред. Брюс опускает ногу на педаль газа молча. Он так и не научился правильно прощаться.

Готэм разукрашен ко Дню независимости, от звезд и полос рябит в глазах. Летняя ночь выманивает на улицы многих, будь Брюс убийцей, он бы непременно пользовался моментом.

— Всем ближайшим патрулям: выстрелы на Хайгроув.  
— Возможное ограбление, Юнион-сквер.  
— Пьяная потасовка в баре «У Эндрю».  
— Сторож часовни Святого Брендана слышал подозрительные звуки.  
— Вандалы повредили памятник Теодору Кобблпоту на кладбище Рэйвенсвуд.

Брюс не сворачивает с пути, скользит по Готэму, поймав зеленую волну.

— Решили дать полиции немного поработать? — Альфред звучит устало и правильно, как британский диктор, у которого давно не было выходных. — Камеры в Ист-Сайде засекли кое-что. Вам стоит проверить.  
— Разворачиваюсь.

Бэтмобиль втискивается в узкий переулок, который с обеих сторон зажат обшарпанными домами. В одном из окон висит флаг с дырами от пуль. В лучах фар видно, что дальше по переулку бредет, подволакивая ноги, девушка, а за ней — целая толпа крепко сбитых парней.

— Эй, красотка! Где успела так набраться?  
— Не хочешь провести вечер в компании?  
— Готов поспорить, ты сладкая, как леденец!  
— Ну куда же ты? Остановись!

— Семь на одного, сэр, — услужливо подсказывает Альфред.

Обычно бэтмобиль идет плавно и бесшумно, но сейчас Брюс специально сбивает по пути пару урн.

— Это че за?..  
— Такой смелый? Ну иди сюда!  
— Хочешь ее? Мы тебе оставим, когда надоест.  
— Бля, это он! Это Бэтмен, нам крышка!

Брюс опрокидывает двоих с легкостью, будто пешки на шахматной доске.

— Уже пять.  
— Не позволяйте удаче вскружить вам голову, сэр.  
— Это не удача.

Четверо на одного. Трое. Двое. Последний уносит ноги, держась за ребра, а Брюс спешит к девушке, тянется к худому плечу.

— Мисс?

На нем тонкие перчатки, в таких лучше чувствуется руль. Резкая боль пронзает его руку. Отшатнувшись, Брюс хватается за укушенные пальцы, заглядывает девушке в лицо. Он знает его. Он видел его много, слишком много раз.

Трясучка, которую Брюс сперва принял за дрожь, — на самом деле беззвучный хохот. Очевидно, его вызывает ядовитый газ. Ее зубы стучат друг о друга, ее губы растянуты очень широко. Ноги отказывают ей, и девушка падает как подкошенная. Аккуратно перекатив ее на бок, чтобы не захлебнулась, Брюс извлекает из пояса герметичную емкость для забора жидкости. Без дополнительного анализа нельзя давать ни обезболивающее, ни релаксант. Попасть иглой в вену получается не сразу, кровь идет плохо — темная, почти черная в ночи.

За мгновение до прибытия скорой девушка бьет себя по груди скрюченной судорогой кистью. Брюс замечает за лямкой бюстгальтера сложенный вчетверо листок.

Когда его место наконец занимает парамедик, Брюс возвращается к машине и немедленно разворачивает бумагу:

«Мне надоело ждать, когда ты меня найдешь. Можешь не благодарить».

* * *

Звучит слишком хорошо для правды, но пострадавшая остается в живых достаточно долго, чтобы проанализировать яд в ее крови. Токсин, который прежде считался неуловимым, надежно запечатан в крохотной красной капле, размазанной по предметному стеклу.

Дело Красного Колпака, пожар на химзаводе, записка — все встает на свои места.

— Уже видел такое, Бэтмен? — Гордон машинально прокручивает на пальце обручальное кольцо. Брюс отстраняется от микроскопа.  
— Это вещество получили на «Эйс Кемикалс» три года назад и тут же засекретили находку. Отчеты о произошедшем испарились, но кое-что осталось в личных записях главного химика.

Распахнув окно в кабинете, Гордон достает сигарету.

— Я отправил Монтойю в Блэкгейт, к членами банды Колпака. Трое отказались говорить даже в обмен на сокращение срока. Двое вели себя так, что я удивлен, почему их не перевели в Аркхэм. Один заявил, что он и есть главный Колпак. То тело, что мы выловили из кислоты, вряд ли принадлежало вожаку. Ты был прав, а я совершил ошибку, и теперь Готэм платит по счетам.  
— Не забывайте, я тоже оставил это дело.

Гордон медленно выдыхает дым.

— Только посмотри на нас. Два глупца меряются чувством вины.

Готэм привык к психам. Видел одного — считай, видел их всех. Бороться с ними нетрудно, настоящих гениев среди них не так уж много, к тому же у каждого есть ахиллесова пята. Пожилая мамочка Пингвина, болезненная самоуверенность Загадочника, сбежавшая от Шляпника сестра — нужно только найти, куда надавить.

Джокер на них не похож.

То, что следующим вечером транслируют в выпуске «Готэм Ньюс», выглядит как любительская съемка: ни цветокоррекции, ни выстроенного кадра. Мутный взгляд ручной камеры приближается к изуродованному смуглому лицу Бенджамина Нади.

— Приветствую тебя, Готэм, — вкрадчиво произносит голос за кадром. — Этот журналист первым назвал меня Джокером. Неплохой выбор, совсем неплохой. Сразу видно, вы профессионал, мистер Нади. Но кое-что в вашей статье было неверным. Вы отчего-то решили, будто мои поступки продиктованы ненавистью. Уверяю, я не испытываю ненависти ни к Готэму, ни к вам. Не люблю, когда меня упрекают в чужих грехах, это просто несправедливо… Помашите вашим друзьям. Давайте сделаем это вместе.

Рядом с Нади появляется другая фигура.

Смотреть на Джокера — все равно что смотреть на каждую из его жертв: тот же разорванный омерзительным оскалом рот, те же налитые кровью глаза.

— Вы слишком мрачный, мистер Нади. Но я знаю, как вас развеселить.

Камера делает дерганый разворот, и в затянутой в желтую перчатку руке Джокера мелькает нож. Видео обрывается. На экране вновь ведущая «Готэм Ньюс» Вики Вэйл.

— Эту ужасающую запись прислали в нашу редакцию сегодня. Мы пускаем в эфир лишь часть. Очередной жертвой Джокера стал журналист газеты «Хроникл» Бенджамин Нади...

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает Брюс у Альфреда.  
— Не хотел бы я быть на месте мэра, — угрюмо отвечает тот, высекая звук из карборунда. Альфред точит кухонный нож с той же сосредоточенностью, с которой чистит табельный пистолет.

* * *

Предыдущего мэра в Готэме вспоминают без ностальгии, но было у Обри Джеймса одно несомненное достоинство: он не лез на рожон. Там, где он сидел тихо, выжидая, пока проблему решат за него, Арманд Крол предпочитает иной путь.

«Я знаю, чего ждет преступник, — заявляет он в экстренном обращении к горожанам, упрямо не называя Джокера по имени. — Он ждет, что мы сдадимся без боя. Что мы позволим себя запугать. Перекроем дороги, устроим комендантский час, будем сидеть по домам, станем подозревать соседей и близких. У меня один ответ. Никогда. Готэм тебя не боится. Готэм не даст то, что ты хочешь. Готэм не станет подыгрывать. Я предлагаю тебе немедленно сдаться».

От ярости Брюс скрежещет зубами. Ну что за дурак? Открытый вызов — худший из способов обращения с психом, которому плевать, кого убивать. Даже Бэтмен признает существование границы между храбростью и безрассудством. Мэр Крол только что послал ее ко всем чертям.

Раз бури не избежать, остается лишь по возможности смягчить удар.

Закончив дела в «Уэйн-корп», Брюс, не заезжая в поместье, отправляется в патруль — кстати приходится новый переносной кейс для костюма.

— Альфред. С этого момента мы на осадном положении.  
— Принято.  
— И предупреди Кларка, чтобы он никуда не выходил.  
— Но вы дали ему разрешение...  
— Я его отзываю.  
— Можете сообщить об этом сами.  
— Нет времени, — заранее раскаиваясь, отрезает Брюс. Альфред не виноват, что половина споров Брюса и Кларка кончается ничем. Кларк ему ровня — такой же упрямый. Сразу и не скажешь, что они не родня.

— Компьютер, свяжи меня с комиссаром.

Гордон отвечает не сразу.

— Бэтмен, я уже в курсе. Мэр выступил, не согласовав это с нами. — На заднем плане слышны чьи-то сбивчивые оправдания, Гордон шумно выдыхает и рявкает в сторону: — Бриггз, я только что велел вызвать мне Раугера, займись делом! Бэтмен, слышишь меня? Где ты?  
— В пяти минутах от мэрии. Если Джокер решит ответить на угрозы, он выберет крупную цель. Крол под охраной?  
— Само собой. Он наотрез отказался покидать рабочий пост.  
— Я его навещу.  
— Если захочешь влепить ему оплеуху, то валяй, я отвернусь.

Мотоцикл мчится по городу наперегонки с неестественным безмолвием, густым и не менее ядовитым, чем газ Джокера. Магазины закрываются раньше, бары пустуют, рядом с клубами нет привычных для пятницы очередей из желающих потанцевать под грохочущий микс. Редкие прохожие втягивают головы в плечи и спешат убраться с пути. Готэм затаил дыхание. На каждом перекрестке Брюсу попадаются полицейские машины.

Подсвеченное здание мэрии в наступающей темноте — будто крепость, окруженная врагом. В последний раз Брюс был здесь много лет назад. В тот день Готэм едва не смыло ливнем. Кларк только готовился покинуть Канзас, Бэтмен еще оставался карандашным наброском, и жизнь Брюса была предельно простой.

Чтобы не привлекать внимание, Брюс пробирается внутрь, воспользовавшись участком, где у камер наблюдения остается слепое пятно. Под подошвами тяжелых ботинок проминается турецкий ковер. Брюсу неуютно: мраморные полы, дубовые двери, позолоченные люстры требуют от посетителей уважения. В мэрию заходят не иначе как в дорогих костюмах и элегантных платьях. Наряд Бэтмена в этом царстве помпезности смотрится нелепо, он будто явился на бал в рванье.

Его присутствие засекают с двухминутным опозданием. Охрана пропускает его, не пытаясь задержать. Лестного в этом мало: единственное, что примиряет Крола с существованием Бэтмена — страх перед Джокером. Чужой дьявол пугает несравнимо сильнее, чем свой.

Разговор с Кролом принимает дурной оборот.

— Вам стоит убраться отсюда. Слишком большое здание, трудно контролировать входы, охрана рассредоточена по этажам.  
— Я не Обри Джеймс, — с напором перебивает Крол. — Я не побегу, поджав хвост, лишь потому, что какой-то преступник…

Брюс едва сдерживается. Ему недостает терпения, а Крол не желает принимать ничье мнение, кроме своего. Слова Гордона об оплеухе уже не кажутся неудачной шуткой.

— Мистер Крол, вы не понимаете, с кем имеете дело. — Если начистоту, то до конца не понимает и сам Брюс. — Для полного безумца Джокер слишком последователен и осторожен. Он не требует денег или самолет. Он хочет смотреть, как Готэм дергается в петле.  
— Готэм под защитой, полиция и армия… — начинает мэр, когда его прерывает настойчивый стук.

В дверь мимо охраны протискивается бледный, с лицом того же оттенка, что и рубашка, секретарь. Бэтмена он обходит по длинной дуге.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Вам стоит включить телевизор.  
— Какой канал?  
— Все.

Большая плазменная панель передает сигнал в таком качестве, что можно рассмотреть каждую деталь. Мокрые пряди челки на лбу Вики Вэйл. Потекший грим. Ее длинную шею в порванном вороте платья. Желтую перчатку, касающуюся ее лица.

— Милая, у тебя помада смазалась, это нехорошо. Давай-ка исправим. Вот так.

Большим пальцем Джокер еще сильнее растирает по губам и щекам Вики алое, придерживая ее голову за подбородок.

— Дорогой мой мэр, надеюсь, вы это видите. Вы сделали мне щедрое предложение. Я обдумал его очень тщательно. Я готов сдаться, но лишь вам лично. Вы знаете, где меня найти. Но прошу, никаких резких движений, иначе я начну нервничать, а когда я нервничаю, я совершенно не отвечаю за себя!

Брюс едва успевает проследить, как ладонь Джокера летит вперед. Одновременно с тем голова Вики дергается от удара, и секретарь мэра зажимает себе рот.

— Встретимся через час, мистер Крол.

Свет в кабинете словно тускнеет, а воздух становится затхлым.

— Вам нельзя идти, — умоляет секретарь. Крол ослабляет галстук. Затянутый в кевлар и кожу Брюс смотрит на него с завистью, чувствуя, как по вискам течет пот.  
— Это моя ответственность.

Что ж, в этом он прав.

* * *

Ограбление в «Хадсон и сыновья» в шестьдесят первом. Пять заложников, шесть трупов — снайпер снял одного из грабителей, прежде чем еще двое сдались.

Перестрелка в Нэрроуз в восемьдесят третьем. В самую гущу попали туристы из Франции, и Кармайн Фальконе, тогда еще совсем молодой, помогал полиции выручать их из передряги — нехорошо для бизнеса, если в Готэм перестанут ездить европейские богачи. Без жертв среди гражданских опять не обошлось.

Одинокий стрелок в разгар рождественских гуляний в Центральном парке, девяносто девятый. Погибли дети. По всей стране объявили двухдневный траур, и ситуацию на контроль брал президент Клинтон.

Заведение «Айсберг», четыре года назад. Слетевший с катушек ветеран решил перебить побольше народу, когда ему отказали в выпивке — это уже при Бэтмене, он сам выводил из клуба перепуганных насмерть людей.

Список можно продолжать. Многим событиям Брюс был свидетелем лично, об остальных читал достаточно, чтобы знать: ничего хорошего от ситуации с заложниками ждать не стоит.

Тем страннее наблюдать за происходящим в телецентре. То, что должно обернуться кровью и ужасом, заканчивается мирно — Брюс никак не может избавиться от ощущения, будто вместо фильма-катастрофы попал на семейное кино со счастливым концом.

У входа в телецентр за полицейским кордоном толпятся репортеры. Вики Вэйл укутана в одеяло, греет ладони о кружку с горячим чаем. Мэр Крол тоже в целости и сохранности. Со стороны заметно, что у него подрагивают руки, но держится он неплохо. Махнув Гордону, он отходит снять бронежилет.

Закованный в цепи Джокер окружен конвоем из спецотряда. Он спокойно шагает к автозаку, насвистывая под нос.

— Мы понятия не имеем, что творится в его голове, — отозвав Гордона в сторону, вполголоса говорит Брюс. — Джокер убивал без разбора, не проявляя раскаяния, потом взял заложника, но тут же решил сдаться? Именно сейчас?  
— Конечно, это спектакль, — отвечает Гордон. — Но придется подыгрывать, по крайней мере пока. С признанием проблем быть не должно. Мэр назначил большую пресс-конференцию на завтра. Хочет выспаться, чтобы хорошо выглядеть в новостях. Ну а кто не хочет? Я бы уж точно не отказался.

В полицейском участке Гордона и Раугера встречают аплодисментами. Джокер кланяется с широкой улыбкой, словно все хлопают ему. На верхней челюсти не хватает резца и клыка — при задержании Раугер крепко приложил его лицом о сверкающий стол в студии «Готэм Ньюс».

Заметив Бэтмена, Джокер издает хриплый смешок, напоминающий звук, с которым грифы слетаются на падаль.

— Ты опоздал! Ну ничего, поймаешь меня в следующий раз. — Раугер подталкивает его стволом автомата между лопатками, и Джокер, споткнувшись, оборачивается уже к нему: — Зачем так грубо, офицер?

* * *

Смертная казнь в Нью-Джерси отменена, так что в худшем случае Джокера ждет камера-одиночка до скончания его дней. Трехразовое питание, чистая койка, подогнанная по размеру форма, право держать при себе пару книг, встречи с фбровцами — такие психопаты им попадаются нечасто, каждый на счету.

Джокер отделается очень легко.

Однажды пообещав себе не убивать, Брюс держит слово, но видит Бог, порой нет ноши тяжелее этой. Гнев — его верный попутчик. Сидит с Брюсом за одним столом, спит в его постели, преследует его по ночным крышам, растет и растет, распирая изнутри. В малых дозах гнев полезен, помогает сконцентрировать внимание на истинной цели, но в больших заставляет совершать ошибки, забывать о важном, вымещать злобу на других.

Сперва в дело идут набитые песком мешки, затем манекен для бокса. Холодный воздух пещеры почти не остужает разгоряченную кожу, глаза щиплет пот. Покончив с резиновым болваном, Брюс утирает лоб и щеки полотенцем.

На лифтовом табло загорается индикатор движения. Брюс прислушивается. Лучше бы это был Альфред. Тот не произнесет ни слова: он всегда определял настроение Брюса даже лучше, чем сам Брюс.

Это не Альфред.

Про Кларка тоже не скажешь «что на уме, то и на языке», особенно если сравнить его с Джимми. Рассматривая Брюса, Кларк молчит. Брюсу нечего сказать.

Вместо нового манекена он устанавливает упрочненную грушу. Такую ему точно не одолеть, даже Кларку требуется пара минут, чтобы превратить ее в бесполезную кучу резины. Они давно не тренируются вместе, но Брюс делает выводы о прогрессе по записям с камер, узнавая каждый удар. Это он показал их Кларку. Передал часть того, что собирал годами. Думать о себе как о наставнике странно: Брюс привык считать себя вечным учеником.

— Тебе нужен партнер получше. — Кларк разминает пальцы и кисти, потом наклоняется снять обувь. — Кто-то, кто сможет держать темп.  
— Не сейчас.  
— Почему нет?  
— Я не в настроении.  
— Мы делали это раньше, — легким тоном напоминает Кларк, но Брюс ощущает его напряжение, как свое.

Кларк научился скрывать мысли на словах, однако язык тела его выдает. «Еще пара лет рядом со мной, и он превратится в отличного лжеца», — думает Брюс, вдруг ощутив горький привкус на языке.

— Когда ты в последний раз был дома? По-настоящему был? — продолжает Кларк. — Иногда мне кажется, что единственный способ привлечь твое внимание — надеть маску и пойти грабить магазин.

Это даже не удар, обычный толчок раскрытой ладони, но Брюс врезается в канаты поясницей. Расклад совершенно нечестный: Кларку достаточно мгновения, чтобы с точностью рентгенного аппарата определить его больные места.

— Ты учил меня не ждать. — Кларк смыкает на предплечьях Брюса пальцы, которые легко раскрошат любую кость.

Одно дело — смотреть, как он уничтожает боксерские снаряды, совсем другое — ощущать эту мощь. Должно быть, так чувствует себя мышь, угодившая между жерновами. Брюс пытается отвоевать себе немного места для маневра, но после каждого шага вперед он уступает вдвое больше. Он пойман. Кларк ищет взглядом его глаза, и Брюс старается не вспоминать о лазерах, обращающих камень в прах.

— Ты зол, а я только мешаю. Отвлекаю тебя от Готэма. — Оттеснив его еще сильнее, Кларк забывает о самозащите, вытягивается в полный рост: — Можешь представить вместо меня кого угодно. Можешь бить так сильно, как хочется. Ну же. Давай.

Прямо перед Брюсом — открытые для ударов шея, солнечное сплетение, пах.

— Ты мог завести пса, чтобы он тосковал по тебе, лежа у порога. Или кота, знаешь? Злую кошку, она порвала бы тебе в отместку шторы или простыни. Но ты выбрал меня. Мне жаль.

Брюс делает это, чтобы заставить замолчать. Не Кларка, самого себя. Тело, в которое врезаются его кулаки, плотнее и жилистее, чем он помнит. «Кто ты такой?» — едва не спрашивает он. Правильнее было бы задать этот вопрос себе.

Кларк принимает все с видимым облегчением. Позволяет загнать себя в угол, едва ли не откидывает голову, чтобы Брюсу было удобнее — что именно? Вымещать на нем застарелый гнев?

На лице Кларка ни капли крови, как ни силен каждый новый удар.

Наконец он улыбается Брюсу — целыми губами, целыми зубами:

— Мне не больно.

И этого достаточно. Довольно. Брюс резко отстраняется, отбрасывает себя назад.

Помогая Кларку встать, он осматривает его с ног до головы, словно ждет последствий. Следов, которые нельзя будет отрицать.

— Я мог тебя остановить, — уверяет Кларк. — Я мог сделать вот так.

Они взмывают.

Брюсу знакомо ощущение прыжка в пустоту, но это... Это ни с чем не сравнится.

Сброшенная с крюка груша, манекены, глянцевато отблескивающий мат — все остается внизу. Единственное, чего Брюс касается, единственное, благодаря чему он не падает, — Кларк. Одной рукой тот придерживает его шею ниже затылка, другой сжимает его футболку в крепкой горсти.

— Когда ты этому научился? — Вдох обжигает глотку и легкие, сушит и без того потрескавшиеся губы.  
— Когда ты был в Ницце.

Брюс силится вспомнить — он был один или с Михо? Летал на пару дней или на несколько часов? Память хранит молчание. Кларк отпускает его, едва их стопы касаются пола.

— Стало легче?  
— Мы закончили, — сипло отвечает Брюс. — Я сорвался. Это не повторится.

Ему тесно в собственной шкуре, в собственной черепной коробке. Кларк — головокружительное будущее. Брюс представлял его именно таким, только не сейчас. Когда-нибудь потом.

* * *

Готэму нет никакого дела до того, что происходит в душе Брюса Уэйна. Это дает отличный повод не смотреть внутрь себя.

Для пресс-конференции в мэрии выделяют большой зал. Уже к десяти утра там не протолкнуться. Рейтинги Крола переживают драматический взлет, какого не было даже в его первые дни на посту. Еще бы, не каждый день мэр принимает капитуляцию опасного преступника, захватившего в заложники ведущую «Готэм Ньюс».

Свою речь Крол начинает с шутки, словно и без того раскаленному залу нужен дополнительный разогрев. Потом переходит к сути: Джокер сдался, справедливость торжествует, и благодарить за это следует полицию, власть, смелых горожан. И, само собой, его, мэра Крола — последнее он не произносит, но Брюс неплохо читает по глазам.

— А он хорош.

Брюс не оборачивается. Они с мисс Лейн встречаются слишком часто, но он не обольщается: его обаяние и мужественность тут совершенно не при чем.

— Осторожнее, Лоис. Мне начинает казаться, что вы меня преследуете.  
— Или наоборот.

Они перебрасываются дежурными репликами еще какое-то время. Наконец Крол предлагает журналистам задавать вопросы. Ловить здесь нечего. Брюс выполнил свой долг председателя городского совета. Еще пара минут, и можно уходить.

— Как вы прокомментируете нападение на школы, полицейские участки и больницы?

Брюс вычисляет ее быстро: невысокая девушка с микрофоном в дальнем ряду. Одета подобающе случаю — юбка-карандаш, пристойная блузка, — но тщательно уложенные волосы отливают синим и алым на концах.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — начинает говорить Крол, когда под его ногами вздрагивает земля.

«Началось», — думает Брюс, еще не осознав, что именно происходит.

За чередой глухих ударов следует дребезг стекол. Истошные трели сигнализации. Сквозь окна видны застилающие город сизые клубы.

Вокруг, точно огромное цунами, поднимается крик. Кричат и внутри, и снаружи. На мгновение Брюсу кажется, что он тоже кричит. Девушки с разноцветными волосами нигде не видно, разобрать, кто здесь свой, а кто чужой, и вовсе нельзя.

Брюс заставляет себя дышать медленно, и его мысли тоже замедляют ход.

В одну секунду он думает: «Школы. Кларк», — а в следующую срывается с места. Сердце бьется часто, надпочечники вбрасывают в кровь адреналин, давление наверняка зашкаливает, глаза видят лишь препятствия и способ их обогнуть. Лучше всего работают короткие приказы. Их Брюс и отдает самому себе. Сквозь толчею и панику пробиться на воздух. Забрать кейс с костюмом из автомобиля. Переодеться в первой попавшейся подворотне. Продолжать путь в маске и плаще. Помогать тем, окажется ближе, но не задерживаться, постоянно продвигаться вперед.

Сейчас полдень, плюс-минус десять минут. Класс Кларка в это время выходит в кафетерий. Ученики обедают, рассевшись за столиками. Там они все равно что в мышеловке. Хотя кто теперь поручится, где безопасно, а где — нет?

Вместо Кларка Брюс слышит автоответчик: «Вы позвонили Кларку Кенту, оставьте мне сообщение, и я непременно…»

Гордон тоже недоступен. За пару кварталов до полицейского участка дым становится гуще. Брюс уже знает: Джокера там больше нет. Ярость выжигает горло, не дает дышать. Навстречу бредут гражданские и полицейские, каждая фигура словно придавлена к земле.

Компьютер, считывающий показания датчиков в костюме, с равнодушием констатирует Брюсу на ухо: «Уровень содержания продуктов горения в воздухе высокий». На одном из полицейских болтается противогаз, надетый не до конца. У него не было времени защитить даже себя, не говоря о других.

Не замечая Брюса, пострадавшие тянутся и тянутся по улице — не толпа и не стадо, во всех словарях мира нет слова, которым можно было бы их описать. Брошенные на дороге автомобили их почти не тормозят. На глазах Брюса один из бредущих падает, оступившись, и те, что напирают сзади, прокладывают себе путь по нему. Когда человеческий поток становится слишком густым, Брюс взглядом находит ближайший дом с достаточно широкой крышей, которая выдержит вес в три-четыре центнера.

— Альфред, принимай координаты. Нужен бэтвинг.

Возможность удаленного управления — еще одна из новинок, которыми Брюс обязан Альфреду. «Прежде не было подходящего случая испытать», — думает Брюс и тут же одергивает себя. Ни у одного здравомыслящего человека не повернется язык назвать подходящим случаем эту катастрофу.

— Ваш транспорт, мастер Брюс. Не гоните и не забудьте пристегнуть ремень.

Приземление бэтвинга неидеальное, его немного заносит в сторону, да и шасси выдвигаются недостаточно плавно, но в остальном ни за что не догадаешься, что в кабине нет пилота.

Забравшись внутрь, Брюс немедленно набирает высоту, глядя вниз. Многого это не дает. На теле Готэма и окрестностей тлеет несколько крупных огненных язв: полицейские участки, пара больниц, школы. Это одно из тех зрелищ, которые словно обладают злой волей. Они заставляют тебя помнить их до самого смертного одра.

Брюс останавливает подъем на шести сотнях футов. Слава Богу, отсюда не видно жертв. Он насмотрелся на них вдоволь. До рези в желудке, до тошноты.

— С вами желает связаться комиссар...

Брюс жмет кнопку приема прежде, чем компьютер заканчивает говорить.

— Вы в порядке, Гордон?  
— Сейчас не до меня, — тот заходится кашлем. — Мои люди пострадали.  
— Джокер?  
— Сбежал. Ему помогли.  
— Вы справитесь с участком?  
— Сделаю все, что смогу.  
— Я займусь школами.

Добравшись до Монтгомери, Брюс не позволяет страху сбить себя с толку. Нельзя кричать имя Кларка, даже в таком хаосе это привлечет ненужное внимание. Брюс старается произнести его как можно громче, не переходя на крик. Кларк его услышит, обязательно услышит — он различает, с какой частотой бьется сердце у пролетающего над поместьем щегла.

Брюс продолжает путь. Школе досталось не меньше, чем полицейскому участку. Видны следы взрывчатки. Огонь так и не погас, вместо главного здания — дымящиеся завалы. Брюс начинает с них, проверяет каждый торчащий из-под обломков обрывок ткани.

Если человек жив, Брюс извлекает его как можно бережнее и берется за следующее нагромождение железа и бетона. Если мертв, Брюс представляет эту смерть — удушье, страшный вес, способный за мгновение раздавить грудь. Он словно Сизиф, что катит в гору камень. С каждым вымученным шагом камень отбрасывает его назад.

— Брюс.

Ему доводилось испытывать дежавю, особенно после нескольких ночей без сна, но еще никогда оно не выбивало из него дух.

Кларк держит Джимми так, как держал Сонни. Вот только Сонни сейчас радуется жизни на ранчо приемных родителей в Миннесоте, а Джимми бесповоротно, вне всяких сомнений мертв.

Вместе с телом лучшего друга Кларк опускается на колени, утыкается в школьный пиджак Джимми, испачканный до черноты.

Прожив со своим горем столько лет, Брюс так и не научился брать над ним верх, что уж говорить про чужое. Неужели Альфред испытывал ту же беспомощность, когда погибли Томас и Марта? Как ему хватило слов? Как он вытерпел все, что Брюс прокричал ему в ответ?

Кларк горюет иначе, тише. В этой тишине сердце точно проваливается в воздушную яму, и до столкновения с землей — всего ничего. Если бы не взвесь, которую еще не развеял ветер, Брюс бы снял маску: Кларк должен слышать его голос, видеть его лицо. Это только между ними. Бэтмен не при чем.

Подумав, он снимает перчатки. Костяшки выглядят опухшими после стычки в пещере. Чтобы не напоминать о ней себе и Кларку, Брюс держит руки ладонями вверх.

— Придется отпустить его, — говорит он. — Нельзя здесь оставаться. Возникнут вопросы, если люди увидят, что ты не пострадал. Мне очень жаль.

У него лишь одна попытка. Никто его не готовил, не предупреждал, не учил. Собираясь взять на себя защиту Готэма, Брюс прошел курс переговорщиков от ФБР, но здесь все иначе. Перед ним не террорист, удерживающий заложников. Не спятивший муж и отец. Не неудачник, которого от сумасшествия отделял один плохой день.

Брюс предпочел бы войти в горящее здание, прыгнуть без страховки с башни Уэйна, нырнуть без скафандра на невообразимую глубину, только бы оказаться подальше отсюда. Но перед ним — Кларк, а перед Кларком — мертвый Джимми, который еще полчаса назад был живым. Если Кларк — семья, то и Джимми тоже.

Поправляя измятый ворот рубашки Джимми, Брюс невольно задерживает дыхание, но лицо Джимми спокойно, только висок испачкан кровью. Это хорошая, быстрая смерть.

Брюс коротко дотрагивается до шеи — просто по привычке, будь у того пульс, Кларк бы знал. На руке остается плотный слой грязи.

— Я так боялся услышать и увидеть то, что нельзя. Заставлял себя отводить взгляд. Я пытался быть нормальным, и теперь из-за меня… — скрипуче произносит Кларк.  
— Это не твоя вина. Не ты взорвал здание. А сейчас нужно уходить.

Брюса не слышат. Взяв Кларка за запястье, он пытается аккуратно, по одному разжать его пальцы. На это предсказуемо не хватает сил. В мутном от гари небе быстро растет точка. Вертолет.

— Джимми хотел бы, чтобы ты сейчас взял себя в руки. — Даже произносить это имя опасно, но какие остались варианты? Кларк не сдвинешь с места. Нужно давить на эмоции. — Ради него тебе придется встать и уйти.  
— Я не успел, не смог, не, не, не, — словно заевшая пластинка, бормочет Кларк. В нем зреет истерика. Еще немного, и для уговоров будет слишком поздно.

Как однажды сказал Альфред, пощечина отрезвляет быстрее объятия, зато объятие не оставляет после себя пустоты.

Брюс притягивает Кларка, его пальцы нащупывают острые осколки у того в волосах. Брюс вспоминает себя в Аллее преступлений, во времена, когда ее еще называли иначе. Кто знает, как бы все сложилось, будь Брюс старше. Будь ему не восемь, а почти восемнадцать. Будь у него хоть что-то — перочинный ножик, или палка, или камень, или кулаки.

Кларк должен убираться, пока полиция не начала проверять пострадавших и жертв.

— Джокер заплатит, — негромко, но твердо заверяет Брюс. — Я найду его. Я обещаю тебе это, обещаю что угодно. Но сейчас пора.

Кларк вздрагивает, всхлипывает ему в шею, позволяя усадить себя в бэтвинг.

* * *

На выезде из города — сущий ад. Пострадавших переправляют через залив по воздуху, на вертолетах «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».

Оказавшись в пещере, Кларк бросается проверять по базам больниц Метрополиса Перри и Лану. Увидев обоих в списках живых, он вытирает лицо ладонью, только сильнее размазывая грязь. «Что теперь? — читает Брюс по плотно сжатым губам. — Каков твой приказ?»

— Тебе нужно прийти в себя.  
— Я не уйду, — протестует Кларк.  
— Вас никто не гонит, — сглаживая углы, говорит Альфред. — Но сперва переоденьтесь и умойтесь.

Кларк встряхивается, расправляет плечи, словно солдат, которому наконец указали на цель.

Поиск по камерам ничего не дает. Те, что были у полицейского участка, где находился Джокер, разнесло взрывной волной. Тогда Брюс решает заняться девицей с цветными волосами. Она точно знала, что произойдет и когда.

В списке аккредитованных на пресс-конференцию с Кролом журналистов двадцать шесть женских имен. Половина не подходит по возрасту. Остается чертова дюжина. Брюс просматривает каждую. Эта точно была на конференции. И эта. И та. Вот она — ему нужна третья, Линн Кей.

С первого взгляда Линн — из хороших девочек: с правильно заполненными налоговыми декларациями, со съемной квартирой в недорогом, но приличном районе, с профилями в Фейсбуке и на сайте знакомств. Вот только журнал, на который она работает, частично принадлежит Брюсу. В прошлом месяце он видел настоящую Линн на встрече с профсоюзом. За месяц можно перекрасить волосы — но изменить рост и разрез глаз?

— Кто это? — Кларк подходит по спины.  
— Кто-то притворился ею, чтобы пройти в мэрию. Попробую ее найти.  
— Я с тобой, — горячится Кларк.  
— Ты будешь здесь, — не терпящим возражений тоном говорит Брюс, но, вспомнив о Джимми, смягчается: — Вот наушник. Так ты сможешь все слышать.  
— Идите уже, — торопит Альфред. — Времени в обрез.

В квартире Линн Кей не слишком чисто. За появлением Брюса внимательно наблюдает огненно-рыжая кошка. Морщась от запаха затхлости и не вынесенного кошачьего лотка, Брюс кружит по комнатам: гостиная, спальня, ванная, снова гостиная…

Да, здесь. Крохотные царапины на ножках стола, будто за них кто-то держался, но потом ногти соскользнули, оставив следы. Тут Линн тащили по полу. Тут ее приложили затылком о стену. Тут она обмякла и перестала сопротивляться. Тут ее подняли и заставили идти самостоятельно — будь нападавший мужчиной, он скорее взвалил бы ее на плечо.

Перед входной дверью лежит бежевый коврик. В искусственном коротком ворсе прекрасно видны инородные волоски: рыжая шерсть кошки, черные волосы самой Линн и пара более длинных, светлых у луковиц, синих на концах.

— Есть, — говорит Брюс. Его голос заставляет кошку спрятаться за диван.

Благодаря новому оборудованию тест на ДНК — вопрос нескольких минут.

В отличие от Линн Кей, Харлин Квинзель хорошей девочкой не назовешь. Начинала она как психиатр, но позже отказалась от профессии. В полицейском досье числится несколько приводов: нарушение общественного порядка, преследование, кражи.

— Альфред. Подними истории ее последних пациентов. Должно было произойти что-то серьезное, если она так быстро забросила дело, которым жила несколько лет.  
— Уже.

Брюс на всякий случай обходит квартиру еще раз, проверяет ноутбук.

— Думаешь, она жива? — Он и забыл, что Кларк с Альфредом в пещере.  
— Вряд ли, — честно отвечает Брюс. Лгать не имеет смысла. Если после смерти родителей в Кларке и оставалось доверие к миру, оно умерло вместе с Джимми.

— Нашел, мастер Брюс. За пару месяцев до ухода с работы мисс Квинзель провела серию бесед с неким мистером Напье. Бывший студент-химик из местечка под Готэмом, подрабатывал то уборщиком, то клоуном, то официантом.  
— Причина сеансов?  
— Из медкарты исчезли страницы. Зато есть запись в деле самой мисс Квинзель. На нее жаловались пациенты и коллеги. И началось это на следующий день после встречи с Напье.

Альфред его нашел.

* * *

Дым редеет, пепел оседает, и собранные Гордоном полицейские вместе с коллегами из Метрополиса понемногу отвоевывают город. В этот раз, поднявшись на бэтвинге, Брюс отчетливо видит бреши, оставшиеся на местах, где прежде стояли взорванные дома.

Джокер наверняка ждет его, чтобы продолжить начатое в ночь пожара на «Эйс Кемикалс». Осталось понять, где он разыграет последний акт. Полицейские участки, больницы и школы были символами мирной жизни. После ударов по ним Джокер наверняка выберет нечто не менее значительное. Мэрию и телецентр можно вычеркнуть, вряд ли ему интересно дважды бить в одну цель. Нужно нечто вечное. Последний приют, убежище, где можно найти помощь даже в самый темный час…

Готэмский собор.

Его фундамент заложили более трех веков назад, когда вместо города еще стояли времянки переселенцев. Отец всегда говорил Брюсу, что Готэм начался с собора. Им же закончится, если Бэтмен не успеет вовремя. Бэтмен обязан успеть.

Из кабины бэтвинга храм выглядит своей уменьшенной копией: крохотные тропы-улочки стекаются к крохотным вратам, крохотный шпиль, острый и тонкий, точно швейная игла, устремляется в высь.

Нет ни одной лишней минуты, так что Брюс даже не пытается скрыть свое появление. План отсутствует. При спуске кажется, будто бэтвинг вот-вот зацепится за шпиль и повиснет, как бабочка, наколотая на булавку.

За воротами, окружающими небольшой парк, гудят машины, звучат сирены: Готэм, будто раненое животное, силится подняться на ноги. Здесь же Брюс погружается в противоестестественную тишину.

Двери собора приглашающе распахнуты. Бывало, Бэтмен смотрел отсюда на город, держась за одну из горгулий, но ни разу не заходил внутрь. В храме нет места для дьявола, даже если тот на стороне добра.

— Мастер Брюс, что вы творите, вы не можете идти туда без подготовки, вас же…

Наушник падает на каменную ступень. Ловушка впускает Брюса, как паутина — муху.

Свечи и лампады едва рассеивают мрак, и хотя линзы в маске Брюса адаптируются быстро, одну секунду он почти слеп. Обычно он чувствует чужое присутствие, но сейчас его одолевают сомнения. Что, если Джокера тут нет? Что, если он угадал неверно? Пострадает еще больше людей, они добавятся к длинному списку тех, кого Брюс не защитил… Нет. Все карты на стол.

— Джек Напье, — говорит он. Эхо разносит имя, гулко отталкивает его от мраморных колонн, от стрельчатых арок, от свода далеко вверху.  
— Я же говорил, Бэтмен! У тебя получилось! — голос словно идет отовсюду. — Заставил я тебя побегать?

Тут Брюс замечает фигуры, преклонившие колени у алтаря. Одна, две, три, четыре... шестеро. Еще одна — чуть в стороне. Это последователи Джокера или заложники? Бэтмену не в новинку, когда на него набрасываются стаей, и все же кровь в жилах становится холоднее.

— Прятаться невежливо, лучше присоединяйся. Вечеринка начинается!

Шестеро поднимаются с колен, строятся шеренгой: маленький отряд вымуштрованных солдат. В лица вмерзли уродливые улыбки. Слезы катятся из покрасневших глаз. Очевидно, Джокер модифицировал формулу, чтобы контролировать своих жертв. Он отдает приказ:

— Бэтмен с нами заскучал. Давайте поможем ему развеселиться?

Это спектакль для одного зрителя. Почти синхронно на Брюса бросаются шесть человек. Приходится уклоняться от тянущихся рук, уворачиваться от летящих в лицо кулаков, работать локтями и коленями, но без лишнего усердия, так, чтобы никому не навредить.

— Вот это благородство, — подначивает Джокер.

Брюс поднимается на ноги под резкие хлопки.

— Ты заслужил аплодисменты! А теперь, когда мы немного размялись, давай поговорим серьезно, хоть я это и не люблю. Смотри, что еще у меня есть. Эй, детка, запускай остальных!

«Как он превратил тебя в это?» — думает Брюс, глядя на разряженную в яркое тряпье Харлин.

Без труда удерживая в изящных кистях тяжелый молот, она подталкивает им новую группу отравленных газом. Скованное злостью сознание Брюса автоматически отмечает: счет пошел на десятки. Не справиться. Он обречен.

— Посмотри, Бэтмен, — говорит Джокер, неустойчиво перекатываясь с пяток на носки. Новоприбывшие отрезают его от Брюса, словно живой щит. — Они искали помощи в соборе, когда пришла беда. Разве Бог им помог? Этот желчный старикашка бесполезен, ему нет дела ни до кого. Конечно, в прошлом он карал каждого, кто осмеливался бросить вызов, но теперь? Теперь ему лень даже мстить. Меня не поразила молния, даже когда я был очень-очень плохим. Быть плохим интереснее, чем хорошим. Не хочешь попробовать? Нет? Что ж, я даже рад. Дружить с тобой вредно для здоровья, как показывает пример Дента и Гордона. Ты полезнее в роли врага.  
— Ты не смеешь… — рычит Брюс.  
— Очень даже смею!

Гнев таков, что хватило бы на сотню человек. Он не дает дышать, мыслить, видеть что-либо, кроме ублюдка, который топит город Брюса в яде и крови. Брюсу необходимо сомкнуть пальцы на его шее.

Он продирается к Джокеру сквозь то, что кажется не более чем помехой, почти не ощущая сопротивления стены из живых тел. Достал. Горло Джокера мягкое. Совсем нетрудно сжать его так, чтобы хрустнули позвонки.

— Ты решил, что я не захватил страховку? — хрипит Джокер, даже сейчас дергаясь и кривляясь. — У меня для тебя еще один сюрприз.

«Только не Кларк. Не Альфред», — то ли думает, то ли молится Брюс. Джокер не знает, кто он под маской. Кандидат на роль главной жертвы лишь один.

Такой взгляд у Джеймса Гордона был в день, когда Харви Дент застрелил его людей. Такой гримасы у него не было никогда.

— Вот именно. Не стоит меня убивать, по крайней мере пока. Привет, комиссар! Помашите другу. — Рука Гордона дергается вверх, как у марионетки, которой управляет не слишком умелый кукловод. Харлин держит его на мушке. — Бэтси, предлагаю отпустить меня. Я тебе еще пригожусь.

Брюс делает, как велено. Джокер с удовольствием разминает шею:

— Ох, до чего хорошо… Комиссар, сюда.

Гордон выполняет приказ, точно пес — команду «к ноге». Брюс почти ждет, что в награду Джокер потреплет его по голове. Рассудок не покидает его лишь потому, что в мыслях все вертится, вертится, вертится полное вины и облегчения: «Не Альфред. Не Кларк».

Они далеко. Узнают обо всем из новостей, одновременно с остальным миром. Наигравшись, Джокер прикончит каждого в соборе — скорее всего, себя и Харлин в том числе. Полиция найдет трупы. С Бэтмена снимут маску, и Готэм впервые увидит...

«Я не готов умирать», — понимает Брюс, несказанно удивляясь самому себе. Сколько лет он верил в обратное, равнодушно рисковал собой?

— Бэтмен? Эй, Бэтмен? — Джокер щелкает пальцами, но из-за перчаток звук получается глухим. — Не засыпай. Сейчас мы прогуляемся на крышу. Хотите на крышу, комиссар? Давайте проветримся. Чудесный сегодня день, а уж какой воздух! Люблю аромат гари еще с детства. Мой дядюшка, упокой Господь его грешную душу, однажды чуть не макнул меня лицом в костер...

Гордон спотыкается на каждом шагу — то ли силы на исходе, то ли наоборот, и он борется с отравой, которая разрушает его самоконтроль. Харлин бросает на Джокера испуганный взгляд.

— Заставь его, — шипит тот. — Если не пойдет, потащишь на себе.

Пистолет упирается в затылок Гордону, и он мычит — насколько может мычать, невзирая на растянутые до предела губы.

— Бэтси, твой друг упрямее осла.

Джокер выхватывает из-за пояса пистолет. Его голос и руки подрагивают от возбуждения. Он на взводе, он словно граната с выдернутой чекой — нет, бомба с тикающим таймером — нет, обратный отсчет до запуска ядерных ракет.

Брюс закрывает глаза, открывает глаза, выравнивает дыхание, готовя себя к картине, которую ему никак не забыть с восьми лет. Кровь, мозг, осколки черепа. Он снова, и снова, и снова теряет всех, кого любил...

Выстрела нет, но есть звон разбитого стекла.

Отброшенный неизвестной силой в сторону комиссар лежит ничком, крови не видно. Рядом — наполовину расплавленный пистолет. Правая рука Джокера, та, которой он только что собирался убить Гордона, — сплошной ожог. Харлин вжимается спиной в колонну и смотрит наверх. Ее пальцы все еще цепляются за оружие, но она о нем словно не помнит.

Один из огромных витражей собора лежит грудой разноцветных осколков на полу, на его месте зияет пустая рама. Чуть ниже нее в воздухе парит Кларк. Он точно акробат, которого от бездны отделяет невидимый канат. Его лицо открыто, но он на себя не похож. Его взгляд раскален добела.

Джокер шумно сглатывает, затем вдруг начинает хохотать, уперевшись в колено здоровой рукой.

— Спаситель пришел к тебе по воздуху, а, Бэтс? Это что, твоя лабораторная крыса? Ты подкрутил пару винтиков в его голове, чтобы не тратиться на огнемет? А говорить он умеет, а?

Огненные лучи проходятся у самых ног Джокера, наконец заставляя его заткнуться.

— Остановись, — умоляюще произносит Брюс. Когда Кларк в таком состоянии, только это и остается. Беспомощность — единственное, что всегда пугало — выбивает почву из-под ног.

Все происходящее — на его совести, но Брюс съест себя за это позже. Сейчас важнее удержать Кларка от убийства. Он и сам был от него недалек, однако вид расплавленного камня привел его в чувство.

— Ты, — говорит Кларк хрипло, обращаясь непонятно к кому. — Ты.

Он опускается. Не плавно, как тогда в пещере, а с сильным ударом. На месте приземления остается сеть трещин. Брюс впервые замечает, что на нем нет обуви.

Кларк приближается к Джокеру — медленно, так медленно для человека, который способен на пробежки по полсотни миль в секунду. Выпущенная Харлин пуля отскакивает от его груди, разорвав ткань футболки. Не глядя в ее сторону, Кларк продолжает идти. От его поступи колышется пламя свечей.

Ненавидя себя за это, Брюс встает у него на пути. Теперь странные белые глаза — он привык видеть их синими, привык смотреть в них без страха — останавливаются на нем. Как это будет? Успеет ли он ощутить боль? Вразумит ли Кларка его смерть? Возможно, ему это кажется, но Кларк колеблется. Плевать на Джокера, плевать на свидетелей. Брюс делает шаг вперед.

— Послушай, послушай меня, — торопится он, едва поспевая за лихорадочно скачущей мыслью, — ты можешь убить его, но я сделаю все, что придется, чтобы этого не допустить. Твои родители поступили бы так же. Я не позволю ему...

Склонив голову, Кларк окидывает его пустым взглядом. Затем его глаза чуть тускнеют, под меркнущей белизной проступают человеческие радужки и зрачки. «Давай же, — думает Брюс. — Не уходи туда, откуда не вернуться». Про Джокера он забывает лишь на долю секунды, но тот успевает отдать новый приказ:

— Взять их.

Вот Кларк стоит прямо перед Брюсом, а вот мелькает, точно вспышка, и все зомбированные Джокером отброшены на несколько футов. Они поднимаются. Кларк повторяет тот же трюк. На третью попытку у них не хватает сил.

Гордон шевелится. Брюс бросается к нему, проверяет пульс, стараясь не всматриваться в искаженное газом лицо. Когда он наконец нащупывает место, где вена под кожей так и ходит мелкими и частыми толчками, раздается хрип.

Такой же издавал Джокер, когда Брюс собирался его задушить. В этот раз он болтается в хватке Кларка над полом. Тот вжимает дергающее конечностями тело в колонну. Не слишком высоко, но Брюсу не добраться, а использовать бэтаранги против Кларка — все равно что размахивать красной тряпкой перед ноздрями разъяренного быка.

Не переставая хрипеть, Джокер пытается ударить в ответ. Его ладонь, та, что пострадала, лишь оставляет след на щеке Кларка.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Брюс. Будто одного слова хватит, чтобы все исправить.

В соборе становится темнее, как перед грозой. От крика Кларка лопаются витражи. Брюс глохнет, сжимает голову, которая тоже едва не лопается от звука. Пару мгновений вокруг них дрожит мир.

Затем он затихает. Кларк разжимает пальцы, и Джокер валится на пол. Харлин пытается бежать. Брюс спутывает обоих по рукам и ногам, оттаскивает их наружу. Потом возвращается за отравленными людьми. Те больше не делают попыток напасть — без приказов Джокера они безопасны.

Наконец в соборе остаются двое, он и Кларк. Лицо Кларка мокрое: от лимфы и крови Джокера, от его собственных слез.

— Тебе нужно домой, — успокаивающе произносит Брюс. Он и не знал, что его голос способен звучать мягко. — Я не могу идти с тобой, нужно дождаться… — Он не знает, как закончить: ждать некого. Полиция и врачи пострадали первыми. — Нужно дождаться хоть кого-то. Постой. Погоди.

Зубами стянув с себя перчатку, он стирает бледно-розовый след со щеки Кларка. Сперва собирается похлопать его, но это было бы слишком покровительственным жестом. Кларк только что видел, как умер его друг.

Брюс задерживает ладонь. Влажная кожа под ней пылает, он почти ожидает увидеть ожог.

— Ты молодец. Без тебя…

Губы у Кларка тоже горячие. Этого Брюс не ждал. Не представлял ни в одном варианте будущего, не боялся, не видел очевидного под самым носом. Слепой глупец. Старый дурак.

Он не успевает себя вразумить. Пощечина отрезвляет быстрее объятия, верно? Голова Кларка откидывается от удара.

Резкий рывок, воздушный поток наотмашь бьет Брюса, и Кларка рядом больше нет.

**Год седьмой**

В память о жертвах Джокера воздвигают матовый черный монумент с именами, выбитыми в камне. «Мы будем помнить» выдавлено типографским прессом на первых полосах газет, светится неоном в бегущей строке медиафасадов, написано на лицах прохожих. Идея прощения в Готэме не в чести: не все раны рубцуются, некоторые продолжают кровоточить.

Здания восстанавливаются быстрее людей. Новые в точности повторяют утраченные. Так готэмцы говорят себе: этот город пережил пожары, наводнения, эпидемии. Переживет и Джокера. Точнее, пережует его крепкими челюстями судебной системы и обглодает кости, чтобы выплюнуть их на заросшее кладбище тюрьмы Блэкгейт. Туда, где ни памятников, ни оград. Где ни по кому не скорбят.

Мэр Крол покидает свой пост. Комиссар Гордон официально числится на службе, пока замену не находят и ему. Брюс посещает его раз в пару недель, смотрит на желтоватую кожу, на трубки приборов и неизменно закрытые глаза, а потом выходит за дверь. Рядом с палатой Гордона есть и другие: пострадавшие от газа в соборе не умерли, но застряли между этим миром и следующим. Лучшие медикаменты и уход специалистов — единственное, что Брюс может для них сделать.

Он даже не пытается сделать хоть что-то для себя. Было время, чудесное время. Затем оно кончилось, и ничего не вернуть назад.

Двигаться по инерции просто: шаг за шагом, переулок за переулком в кромешной тьме перебитых окон и погасших фонарей. Брюсу не слишком хочется жить, но и умирать он не торопится, так что ночной патруль приходится кстати, есть чем заняться даже в самый мрачный час.

Маска Бэтмена — его способ не смотреть себе в глаза. Долгое время он без нее не выходит. Брюса Уэйна почти не остается, зато Бэтмен всегда на посту.

К сожалению, затворничество не может продолжаться вечно.

— Вам придется согласиться на интервью с Вики Вейл, мастер Брюс.

Брюс равнодушно пожимает плечами. Ах да, Вики Вейл. Теперь она главный телевизионный портретист Готэма. Приглашает в студию местных знаменитостей, устраивает шоу с изливанием душ и называет это интервью. В отличие от других журналистов, она принципиально не присылает гостям список вопросов для утверждения. Жанр уже сто лет как не нов, однако после пережитого зрители Готэма с радостью хватаются за любой шанс переключиться со своих страданий на чужие.

— Вы долго не показывались на публике. Люди начинают болтать.  
— Люди всегда болтают.  
— Справедливо. Однако не в ваших интересах привлекать к себе лишнее внимание сейчас. — Альфред выделяет это «сейчас» едва заметно, но Брюс знает его давно.  
— И почему же?  
— Не нужно горячится, сэр. Я лишь хочу сказать, что, хотя вы и не пострадали в схватке с Джокером, с вами все же случилось кое-что дурное.

Брюс вздыхает: Альфред не знает всей правды, главной правды. Брюс не признался, просто не смог. Да и как это произнести? «Кажется, я совершил непоправимую, непростительную ошибку, но так и не понял, какую и когда»? «Кажется, я сделал что-то, что заставило Кларка думать, будто он... Будто я».

Будто — что?

Брюс привязывался к людям. Пару раз даже считал, что влюблен, но испытывал лишь облегчение, когда это кончалось. Дженнифер Криспи в девяносто третьем. Селина Кайл в нулевом. Они ему мешали. Перетягивали внимание на себя. Занимали время и пространство. Крали часть топлива, необходимого для мести. Раз за разом он выбирал Готэм и покидал их, ничего не объясняя. Теперь покинули его, прежде, чем он был готов.

«Это нельзя сравнивать. Ничего общего между ними и Кларком», — говорит он себе, и все же мысль не дает покоя.

Он не касался Кларка чаще, чем требовалось. Ничего ему не говорил. Не видел о нем снов. Не смотрел на него так, как нельзя смотреть на семью. Не хотел оставить его, задержать рядом, пока еще можно — и не представлял, что будет делать, когда тот все же уйдет.

Брюс с ним не прощается. Кларк ведь не умер, просто живет где-то вдали. Быть может, на другом континенте. Легко представить его в Европе, гуляющим по полуденному Монмартру, разглядывающим вечернюю тень от обелиска на площади Святого Петра.

После себя он оставил немногое: одежду, обувь, книги. Исчезли фотоаппарат, ноутбук и дурацкий вязаный чехол, подаренный Джимми на прошлое Рождество.

Спальня Кларка открыта. Брюс зашел туда лишь раз. Постель была застелена идеально — работа Альфреда, Кларк так никогда не умел...

— ..мастер Брюс? На какой вы планете?  
— Прости. — Он трет утомленные глаза. — Что ты сказал?  
— Вики Вейл. Вам придется высидеть в гриме и парадном костюме полтора часа.  
— Я согласен.  
— Даже возражать не будете?  
— Слишком устал.

Жалость Альфреда даже хуже жалости к самому себе.

Оказавшись напротив Вики, Брюс привычно уворачивается от вопросов о родителях, отшучивается на подколки о личной жизни, осторожно избегает говорить о том, какую меру наказания счел бы достойной для Джокера, зато уделяет пару минут, чтобы рассказать о пострадавших сотрудниках «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис». Сидя перед камерой, он всегда представляет себя жонглером, вынужденным перебрасывать из руки в руку раскаленные добела шары.

— Вы выделили большие деньги для фонда помощи семьям жертв, — чуть наклонившись вперед, говорит Вики. — А также спонсируете восстановление школ.  
— Не лично я, а корпорация. В остальном все верно, — как можно более нейтрально отвечает Брюс, чтобы не казаться честолюбивым богачом.  
— Монтгомери, разумеется, входит в их число. Ваша альма-матер, если можно так выразиться. Что вы почувствовали, узнав о трагедии? Школа, в которой учились вы, ваш отец, ваш сын, оказалась в руинах...

При всем желании Брюс не может поручиться, что не вздрогнул при слове «сын».

— Конечно, было невыносимо видеть это, — сцепив пальцы в замок, начинает он. — Школа была для меня символом детства…

Нет, не была.

Символом детства для Брюса был старый отцовский свитер, в котором тот возился с двигателем раритетного «Бентли». И мамины духи. Он забыл название, но до сих пор помнит аромат. Вики Вейл и миллиону готэмцев о том знать ни к чему. Он не должен оправдываться, не должен объяснять свои мотивы. В этом преимущество его положения — он не обязан никому и ничего.

— Слава Богу, ваш мальчик не пострадал. Как он пережил случившееся? Уже вернулся к занятиям?  
— Он взял академический отпуск, — сообщает Брюс, даже глазом не моргнув. — После такого ужаса необходимо прийти в себя.  
— Ему сейчас сколько, восемнадцать?  
— Будет через пару дней. Время летит быстро…

После телеэфира его встречает Альфред.

— Хорошо держались.

Снова эта жалость. Брюс прячет себя от нее под броней.

* * *

Восемнадцать лет.

В свои восемнадцать Брюс понял, что обычные способы уходить от боли — алкоголь, таблетки, новое тело в постели каждую ночь — в его случае не работают, и отправился искать другие пути.

Двадцать девятого февраля Брюс старается держаться подальше от гаража, где стоит блестящий новенький форд. Подарок на день рождения Кларку. В кои-то веки Брюс вспомнил заранее, выбирал автомобиль сам. Теперь тот надежно укутан чехлом.

В конце долгого сумрачного дня он не выдерживает и идет в покинутую спальню.

В этом пиджаке с эмблемой Монтгомери Кларк завтракал каждое утро — французские тосты, омлет, апельсиновый сок. В этих кроссовках он в последний раз играл в футбол. Был самый расцвет весны, и на белых подошвах остались несмываемые следы от травы. В этом ящике на защелке он хранил семейные фото. Не доставал их при Брюсе ни разу. Теперь ящик пуст.

Комната Кларка начинает напоминать прижизненный музей.

Брюс не умеет отпускать и не желает этому учиться. Он решает, что бутылка кашасы, присланная Костой полгода назад, наконец дождалась своего часа.

— Альфред, будешь со мной?

Тот молча пододвигает второй бокал. Кашаса убывает, хотя Альфред почти не пьет. К исходу второго часа в голове Брюса поселяется густой и вязкий туман.

— Вы же знаете, что вам дозволено чувствовать, как и всем людям?  
— Когда я сбегал, я хотел одного: чтобы ты меня вернул, — невпопад отвечает Брюс. — И для него я хотел как лучше.  
— Я вам верю.  
— Он поцеловал меня, а я…

Альфред останавливает его:

— Завтра вы пожалеете, что сказали, и не простите мне то, что я знаю. Или молчите и впредь не напоминайте мне об этом, или продолжайте. Но тогда уж от начала и до конца.

Горечь быстро поднимается от желудка, мгновенно доходит до горла. Брюс молчит.

На следующий день он получает письмо.

Его приносит почтальон — само собой, кто же еще? Незаметный человек в форме, который привык доставлять людям дурные и хорошие вести.

На конверте ни имени адресанта, ни обратного адреса. Марки иностранные. Ножа для бумаг под рукой нет, так что приходится отрывать уголок, осторожно, лишь бы не повредить то, что может быть внутри. Вскрыв письмо, Брюс достает вложение. Открытка стандартного размера с видом французских Альп — таких полно в каждом магазинчике сувениров от Лиона до Авиньона. Обратная сторона почти пуста.

Брюс узнает этот почерк, представляет этот голос, наяву слышит, как он звучит:

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Мне действительно жаль._

«Я не буду тебя искать, — мысленно обещает Брюс. — И не потому, что не хочу».

Звучит как дешевая ложь, да и пахнет тоже ею. Брюс все быстрее утрачивает навык лгать самому себе.

* * *

Середина марта. Серый конверт. Одна дорогая марка — яркая, под стать открытке, на которой фиолетовым облаком по прованским полям расползается цветущий шалфей.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Хочу, чтобы ты знал: дело не в том, что я в тебя влюблен. Как я ни стараюсь, мне до тебя не дотянуться. Не достать._

* * *

Апрель. Конверта нет. Марки ничем не примечательны, на открытке — Ван Гог, «Ночная терраса кафе».

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Тебе не нужно беспокоиться. Со мной ничего не случится. Я не умру. Кажется, я на это просто не способен._

* * *

Все еще апрель. Желтый конверт. На марке — храм Святого Семейства, на открытке — парк Гуэль.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Сегодня я поцеловал незнакомца в клубе. Он спросил, о чем я думаю. Я не смог сказать правду. Он бы не понял. Никто бы не понял._

_Я ответил, что думаю о доме. Почти не соврал, но в таких делах «почти» не в счет, верно?_

_(я думал о тебе)_

* * *

Май. После желтого конверта — белый.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Надеюсь, родители Джимми знают, как сильно он их любил. Я хотел написать им, но не нашел слов._

_На случай, если со мной все же что-то случится — надеюсь, ты тоже знаешь._

_Еще я надеюсь, что ничего не случится с тобой. Тогда я не смог бы… просто не смог._

* * *

Июнь. В этот раз не письмо, а посылка. Внутри спрятана небольшая коробка конфет.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Ты знал, что в Перудже готовят лучший в мире шоколад? Конечно же, ты знал. Для одного человека ты знаешь слишком много. Я всегда боюсь за тебя._

Коробки хватает ненадолго. Съев последнюю «бачи», Брюс еще долго ощущает нежный маслянистый вкус, вспоминает детскую мечту: вместо супа и рагу на обед съедать столько конфет, сколько влезет. Дети в Перудже, должно быть, так и делают. А потом вырастают во взрослых, которые ненавидят шоколад.

* * *

Июль. На конверты Брюс больше не смотрит, сразу их рвет.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Видел тебя сегодня в новостях. С теми шахтерами все в порядке?  
Ты выглядишь уставшим. Снова не спишь?_

* * *

Август. «Я его не открою. Ни за что, ни за что», — думает Брюс, но уже ломает бумажный край в пальцах. Сделка с дьяволом заключена.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Мой отец верил, что мир отвергнет меня, узнав, какой я на самом деле. Ты на него не похож. Я никогда не…_

_Ладно, не так. Я видел в тебе отца. Поначалу. Очень недолго._

_Хочу, чтобы ты понял: сперва я полюбил тебя. Остальное пришло потом. Я об этом не просил._

* * *

По-прежнему август. Кларк будто всегда у него за спиной, заглядывает поверх его плеча, но стоит Брюсу обернуться, и он вновь остается ни с чем.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_В Бельгии неожиданно выглянуло солнце._

_Я понял очень, очень, очень давно. Сперва сердцем, потом умом. Потребовалось время, чтобы смириться. Прости, что заставил тебя узнать так._

* * *

— В последнее время вам присылают много писем, — нейтральным тоном замечает Альфред. — Желаете, чтобы я завел для них специальную коробку?  
— Не стоит, тут много рекламы, — совершенно беспомощно врет Брюс, спеша в кабинет. — Потом все выброшу, но надо проверить…

Он хранит открытки в ящике стола. Альфред сюда не заглядывает: это личное.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_В прошлом письме я… Думаю, меня можно было понять неверно. Я не жалею и не стыжусь. Я бы сделал это снова — поцеловал тебя. Вот я и написал это слово, было не так уж сложно, да?_

_Во Франкфурте я увидел человека, выходящего из отеля. Он немного напоминал тебя осанкой, ростом. Он обернулся, когда почувствовал, что на него смотрят. Кажется, я его напугал._

_Я никогда не искал никого, похожего на тебя._

* * *

Начало сентября.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Сегодня мне снилось, будто мы одинаковые. А вчера — будто умерли все, кроме тебя._

_Нельзя сказать наверняка, но мне кажется, если я постараюсь, то смогу совсем не спать._

* * *

Конец сентября.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_На прошлой неделе в Эйндховене был фестиваль светомузыки. Не знаю, зачем пишу тебе об этом. Ты получаешь эти письма? Читаешь их? Может, сразу бросаешь в камин?_

_Я не говорил раньше, но я побывал везде, куда ты ездил с Альфредом в своем детстве. Надеялся, что это поможет тебя понять. Не помогло._

_Когда я не знаю, как закончить, всегда говорю что-то не то. Извини._

* * *

Октябрь.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Я слежу за тем, что Бэтмен делает для Готэма. Здесь это не такая простая задача, в австралийском буше нет интернет-кафе._

_Слышал, комиссар Гордон очнулся? Я рад. Я ему благодарен. Он хороший человек._

* * *

Ноябрь.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Я забрался так далеко. Сначала думал, что мне нужно быть как можно дальше от тебя, но потом… Понимаю, насколько это глупо: я мог бы оказаться в Готэме через минуту._

_Когда становится совсем тяжело, я пытаюсь представить, что сделал бы, вернувшись._

_Ничего не приходит на ум._

_Ничего._

* * *

Если это продолжится, Брюс, верно, спятит.

Декабрь, канун Рождества.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Я всегда знал, когда ты лжешь. Или мне это лишь казалось? Порой я настолько боялся правды, что запрещал себе слушать, как ты дышишь, когда говоришь._

_В прошлом письме я тоже солгал. Больше всего на свете я хотел бы, чтобы ты перестал держать меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Конечно, ты не обязан. Ты дал все, что мог. Но я жаден, мне нужно больше. Мне нужно все._

_Хочу видеть твою злость, и усталость, и гнев, и страх, и радость, и —_

_Боже, помоги мне, но я не лгу._

**Год восьмой**

Брюс видит это в новостях по пути на очередной новогодний вечер, где рады его кошельку, а не ему самому.

Небольшая горная деревушка в Австрии. Серпантин вьется вокруг нее, как скользкий уж, но туристические автобусы продолжают ездить по этой дороге. Водителю вдруг становится плохо, он не может удержать руль. От падения в пропасть автобус отделяет секунда, и в салоне плачут, молятся, обреченно закрывают глаза, когда…

Все описывают разное.

Кто-то божится, что это был ангел. Кто-то верит, что ситуация оказалась не такой уж опасной и автобус сам выправил ход. Кто-то утверждает, будто заметил подхватившего автобус человека, но не успел рассмотреть лицо.

Фото смазаны, по ним мало что можно понять, однако Брюс знает, кого видит.

Он находит доказательства и в других новостях. Камбоджа, Манила, тихая Греция, Центральная Африканская республика, раздираемая войной — Кларк одновременно везде и нигде. Мир отнимает его у Брюса.

Письмо приходит с опозданием.

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Наверное, ты уже знаешь?_

_В первый раз это была случайность, я оказался в нужном месте. Ты один понимаешь, каково это. Я больше не стану обходить чужие смерти стороной. Из-за Джимми, из-за родителей. Конечно, из-за тебя._

* * *

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Поздравляю с днем рождения! Никогда не знал, что тебе дарить. В этом году повезло, подарок нашел меня сам. Надеюсь, тебе понравится. Это ритуальная маска одного из коренных племен Танзании. Летучая мышь в преданиях этого народа считается героем. Маску мне вручил шаман, в благодарность за то, что я нашел заблудившегося ребенка. Я не хвастаюсь._

_Я… наверное, таким образом я пытаюсь быть ближе к тебе, не приближаясь. Звучит абсурдно. Я запутался. И ошибся. Нужно было остаться. Теперь я не знаю, как все исправить._

_Шаман говорит, что под небом Танзании во сне к чужестранцам является то, что им суждено. Сегодня мне снилось, будто ты меня не оттолкнул._

_Я скучаю, так скучаю. Хотел бы, чтобы ты был здесь. Но я заметил одну вещь. Даже оказавшись далеко от Готэма, ты все равно не покидаешь его границ. По крайней мере, в своей голове._

* * *

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Ты хорошо выглядишь._

_Хочу услышать твой голос. Не хочу знать, что ты думаешь обо мне. (Ты думаешь обо мне?)_

* * *

_Дорогой Б.,_

_Я снова солгал. Я хочу знать._

* * *

Поднося телефон к уху, Брюс выходит с заседания городского комитета по застройке. Едва не пропустил звонок. Возмущенные взгляды буравят ему спину, двери закрываются беззвучно, и Брюс наконец остается в тишине.

Звонят из телефонной будки где-то в Эдинбурге. Этот номер знают лишь несколько человек.

— Кларк?

Похоже, в апреле в Эдинбурге дождливо. Слышно, как в отдалении капли барабанят по крыше. Слышно, как дышит в трубку Кларк.

— Ты ответил, — недоверчиво, после долгой паузы, произносит тот.

Брюс упирается в стену лопатками, откидывает голову, закрывает глаза. Можно начать с «никогда так больше не делай». Можно сказать: «Я тоже скучал». Брюс всегда ненавидел развилки, он выбирает третий путь.

— Никогда не был в Шотландии.  
— Хаггис — та еще гадость, — неловко шутит Кларк. — Но горы того стоят.  
— Пожалуйста, вернись домой, — говорит Брюс.

За полмира от него, где-то на шумной шотландской улице, Кларк перестает дышать.

* * *

Солнце Танзании вызолотило ему кожу, но шотландские туманы чуть размыли тон. Через плечо перекинута походная сумка.

Кларк возвращается с сотней историй — своих и чужих. Он не спешит ими делиться. Он вообще больше не спешит. Ни раскрывать мысли, ни возвращаться в прежней жизни, ни обустраиваться в новой. И Брюса тоже не торопит. Боится, должно быть, хотя вряд ли так же сильно, как боится сам Брюс.

Идти ему навстречу приходится осторожно, взвешивая каждое действие, останавливаясь через шаг. Слов накопилось столько, что хватит надолго. Еще бы знать, с чего начать.

На ум приходит игра, которую много лет назад, отчаявшись найти общий язык с чужим ребенком, выдумал Брюс. «На каждый твой ответ — ответ с меня». Тогда все было так просто. Брюс задолжал Кларку несравнимо больше, чем Кларк — ему.

— Тебя долго не было, — произносит он, когда Альфред уносит со стола посуду.

Кларк слушает, а Брюс рассказывает, и все иначе, чем было прежде. Невозможно понять, какая тема сейчас значима, а какая — ничтожна, поэтому он говорит обо всем.

О том, что Альфред придумал, как доработать автопилот бэтвинга. О том, что в Готэме непривычно тихо, но вряд ли это надолго — Брюс знает свой город и ни за что не поверит, что тот затих навсегда. О том, что Джокер больше не является ни Красным Колпаком, ни Джокером, ни Джеком Напье, а лишь заключенным Б-1057. О том, что Харлин Квинзель угодила в руки аркхэмских врачей. О том, что комиссар Гордон идет на поправку, и у его постели дежурят, сменяя друг друга, Сара и Барбара. Он еще не может ходить, но уже пытается командовать ведомством прямо с больничной койки. О том, что на небосклоне журналистики в Нью-Джерси взошла новая звезда — Лоис Лейн. О том, что родители Джимми знают, как сильно их любил сын. О том, что у Перри и Ланы все хорошо.

О том, что Брюс не понимает — еще не понимает, — но хотел бы понять.

* * *

Брюс делает ему костюм. Материал почти тот же, что у бэтброни — лишняя защита не повредит, — но гибкости больше, плюс особое покрытие для перепадов температуры и скачков давления. Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы сделать его достаточно крепким для полетов.

При виде подарка у Кларка загораются глаза, но первое, что Брюс слышит, сбивает с толку:

— Когда я разрешал себе помечтать о собственном костюме, я представлял его черным.  
— Твой любимый цвет — синий.  
— Вообще-то нет. С чего ты взял?  
— Вся твоя одежда была синей.

Ручки, тетради, ноутбук — синим было почти все. Форд, купленный на восемнадцатилетие Кларка, — тоже синий.

Кларк пожимает плечами:

— Синий сойдет. Я люблю черный, но в черном нас бы путали. Можно надеть?

По непонятной причине Брюс ожидает увидеть перед собой кого-то иного — героя, защитника, чуть ли не пришельца, — однако в костюме Кларк остается собой, разве что материал подчеркивает рельеф мышц.

— Хочу попробовать на воздухе. Идем.

Снаружи прохладно, дует все сильнее, посверкивают молнии. Кларк привел за собой грозовой фронт.

— Ты смотришь? — раздается уже с высоты.

Мог и не спрашивать: теперь Брюс смотрит на него почти всегда. Кларк улыбается, запрокидывает голову, подставляя лицо порывистому ветру и первым каплям.

Это начало.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Легче дыхания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141482) by [Ampaseh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh)


End file.
